Meant To Be
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Caroline moves to a new village and she ends up living among the family that was destined to become the most dangerous supernatural beings. She can't help the growing attraction to Niklaus who happens to be in a deadly love triangle. As secret plans unfold, will the Mikaelson family destroy Caroline? AU
1. Chapter 1

Blood. As she ran through the dark words all she saw was red. The trees seemed to surround her and they grew closer to one another. All she saw was the mangled body of her father. His last words still echoed in her mind. Her mother followed soon after leaving her alone in the world. No one would love or care for her anymore. She was now exposed to the cold world ahead. Her mother would always say that she could handle herself in any situation which meant she could take care of herself even without her parents around. But now that they were truly gone the girl understood just how important they were to her.

"Run" Her dads last words to her kept repeating themselves as the young girl pushed herself further into the dangerous woods. She needed to get away from her village. There was nothing left of it now. Dead bodies were scattered across the ground, proof of the unfortunate and horrid event that killed the population. The lone survivor escaped yet now she wasn't sure where to go.

Her only hope was the village nearby that was rumored to be free of them. The monsters hadn't found their way into the village which only steered her further. She needed to get there soon before the remaining monsters followed her scent and ended her life for good. They may have spared her life once but they weren't known for their generosity. She may have been the only victim who escaped with nothing but a few scratches and memories that would never leave her. Nightmares would haunt her every nightfall until the sun rose once again.

Yet death seemed like the perfect escape from the torture she felt hours ago. But she made her father one last promise which tugged at her heart as she neared an opening. It seemed to be leading to her only chance at another home. She would have to start over which meant building a home and finding food. Her father would always supply them with the essentials. Her mother had her accompany the women while they prepared food and awaited their men to return.

She hadn't been anywhere other then her small town that consisted of barely anything. A few huts and some fields by the crops grew rarely which made food scarce. The girls' pale skinny figure proved how poorly managed her home was. But there were rumors of a better village that held food and protection from the evil that emerged at he full moon. Deaths weren't as common there which meant life was better. Caves were built for the residents to take place in until the full moon had descended for another month.  
Her parents talked about moving there but challenges kept them from achieving this relentless goal. Her parents were now dead which meant the blonde only had herself for comfort.

She knew she shouldn't feel any gratefulness for the killers that took her family away but that one werewolf had spared her life. Just as she was about to be shredded to pieces the large dark brown wolf leaped and latched onto her attacker. His eyes said everything his mouth couldn't. He was sparing her useless life as if he felt she deserved it. The blonde was still confused what caused the wolf to hesitate. His brief silent moment consisted of him circling the female as if inhaling her scent before backing down and heading off into the woods far from the last remaining survivor.

Bright light appeared at the end of her path. Finally her destination had been reached but now what? She had no family, no friends, she was alone in a new place. All she could hope for was some kind of safety. Maybe some generous person would help her learn the ways of survival. Hunting, fighting and gathering were unknown concepts for the blonde.

The trees seemed to be closing up on her as if they were growing closer to her and she couldn't stop it. She vaguely remembered her last meal being the morning before which wasn't much now that she thought about it. She felt dizzy which soon followed by a throbbing headache that made her weaker with every step. It was harder for her to walk and her heartbeat was slowing down. Leaning up against a nearby tree helped steady her breathing as a chill went up her spine.

Two people suddenly came into view as they rushed forward in her direction. The last thing she remembered was their faces. The first one was a blonde girl who looked friendly enough and besides her was a young boy who had dark brown hair. They must have been siblings but Caroline didn't have time to think it over. They seemed worried but before she could speak the exhaustion and hunger overtook her making her lose control of her legs and faint onto the ground beneath her.

The last thought that ran through her was that the sky looked peaceful at that time. The sun was positioned just perfectly enough not to shine to brightly but also not to shy behind some clouds. This brought a spark of hope as the girl gave into her weakened body's demands.

* * *

"Will she be alright Mother?" A faint voice gently awoke the sleeping girl. Her eyelids felt heavy and her head was still throbbing harder then before. She understood that she somehow was found and brought to the village.

She began to remember the previous events that lead her on her journey. The pain of her parents death caused her throat to close up again while her heart tightened in grief.

"She will be alright just go fetch some water for me. Get Kol to help you " Another voice this time a wiser older woman it seemed answered. She was commanding yet kind towards the first voice.

The loud bang of a door signaled someone leaving.

"How is she?" The concern was evident but it was more fear that was heard. Fear of what? The girl wasn't there to harm anyone, just to reorganize her silly excuse for a life.

"Esther she will be fine. The girl is just exhausted. But we may have a problem. I felt something, it's not good. She came from the same village as him. She knew him" Worry and concern was heard from this third voice which might have sounded serious if only the young female could concentrate . The throbbing in her head wasn't helping.

"Will she recognize me?" There it was once again. The woman seemed to truly fear something .

"She won't remember anything but I should warn you that getting to close might cause some of the memories to return."

The girl chose now to stir as she softly rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. It wasn't big but she still felt comfy in this small home. She groaned as the pain hit her once again.

A dark skinned woman came closer and asked "What is your name child?"

That was easy for her to answer. "Of course I do! It's Caroline. Caroline Forbes"

* * *

Caroline looked out onto the sea. It seemed as if the water went on forever never ending just continuing onward. She gently washed her hands in the clear blue water observing how tired she felt. Who wouldn't have felt this tired after this amount of endless changes in such a small period of time.

She went from waking up to plan her upcoming birthday to watching her parents die and now she had arrived in a new town. Apparently the mother of the two young people that found her had agreed to take her in. After listening silently to her explanation she wore a strange expression upon face. She asked if the werewolves escaped which left Caroline confused. She was probably worried that the wolves would come to their village next. They had nothing to worry about considering how stable their homes seemed.

Caroline got a small glimpse of the giant piece of land that surrounded her now. There were a few huts but mostly there seemed to be space for the water to be keep as well as the horses. The horses were magnificent creatures that were all different but so beautiful. She fell in love with a dare brown mare at the end who seemed calm and freeing but if you frightened her she wasn't afraid to bite. Just like Caroline herself, she didn't let others tell her what to do if their ideas went against her beliefs.

''Are you alright?'' a voice spoke from behind Caroline. It wasn't female which meant it had to be one of Esther's sons. But which one could it be because apparently there were a few but only one girl who was close in age with Caroline. She had been the one to bring Caroline from the forest after her fainting incident along with her younger brother. Henrik was his name and he seemed like a nice boy. He was adorable but also very intelligent as he spoke with her after she woke up. He explained all about the different meadows near the village, the beautiful sunrise in the morning and the strong horses that his family managed to acquire. He had been the one to lead her to the small stable a few huts down from their own. The family owned 3 small huts which seemed to be near one another's.

The boy who stood behind her had longer hair which he chose to let hang and he had a funny look in his eyes. Caroline knew that he was the type to get into trouble just for the fun of it.

''I'm alright thanks for your concern. You are one of Esther's sons correct? I'm Caroline.'' She said everything very quickly trying to get it all out before the boy assumed something worse.

He had hazel eyes, that went perfect with his skin. His hair was a light brown. He looked young, maybe about a year older then her. And he was handsome which she was sure worked in his advantage.

''Yes I'm Kol and its a pleasure to meet a lady that is as beautiful as you. I heard from mother that you would be staying with us so how about I bring you back before your absence is noticed.'' He confidently took her hand and headed back into the woods from where he emerged a moment ago.

"Thank you." Was all she managed to get out. Kol smirked, stepping closer to Caroline. "What are you doing in these woods? It may not be the full moon but its still dangerous for a woman."

"Long story." Caroline replied, putting on a kind smile. She knew that she had to tell Esther her history but she had enough pity for one day. It was better to give little details then give away everything that happened to her. Caroline had no one left so her trust was limited.

"Well, you'll just have to tell me this long story." He treaded through the woods making sure she stayed close to him. Caroline tried to free herself, but he didn't let go. She wanted to walk on her own without someone leading her like a child but apparently her wishes weren't welcome.

''Mother said to keep you safe which means making sure you don't go disappearing on us and getting lost. It was rather strange how protective Esther was of you.'' Kol shook the idea from his idea as he noticed that they were nearing the village. With a few more steps they entered the village once again and headed towards the family who gathered around the huts.

Caroline noticed two young men sword fighting in the center of the field. One had long dark hair and he seemed very protective of the others as he made sure not to swing his weapon to hard. He obviously was wise enough not to let the other young man catch on to his actions. The other one presumably his brother had curly sand colored hair that was shorter but still reached his shoulders. He seemed determine to win which made Caroline smile. Determination was an honorable trait. He was quite handsome as he continued to fight which made him strong as well. Before anyone would see her drooling over him she glanced over to the young girl watching excitedly with Henrik.

Rebekah was her name and she was the only daughter of Esther and her husband whose name Caroline didn't recall.

Rebekah had gorgeous blond hair that was placed in a tight long braid and decorated with flowers in her hair. Her dress was a deep green color that seemed fancier then anything Caroline had ever owned. She was now wearing something of Rebekah's also since she ruined her previous dress in her attempt to escape. This dress was a light shade of blue that seemed to match her eyes and her hair was braided as well but her hair wasn't as long. Her mother always insisted on trimming her hair regularly.

Off to the side stood a taller more serious man. He frightened Caroline in someway but all he was doing was staring at the fight rolling his eyes at the fun that was evidently progressing. He silently without a second glance trekked off inside a hut but he stopped briefly to wave to a red haired woman off on the other side of the village. She was clearly not as welcome to the group as he wanted. There was pain in both of their eyes as he disappeared into his home.

Soon the attractive young man with the light hair finished the playful fight chuckling as everyone applauded. He looked happy with himself as he spoke with his older brother. He hadn't looked in Caroline's direction yet which brought a small frown onto her face. She didn't understand why she cared, he must have had many females admiring him and she wasn't too excited to become one of them.

Caroline always craved to be someone's one and only like her parents seemed to be with one another. They never looked at anyone else they way they gazed at one another. A tear appeared in her eyes as she remembered that she wouldn't ever see her family again. They were gone.

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice. It was Esther and another man who she understood to be her husband. Caroline still didn't understand what was going on with Esther. It was as if she knew her but that wasn't possible since they lived in different villages. A fragment of a memory appeared before Caroline

She whimpered as her hand were harshly being pulled into the direction of the dark woods, her nails scratching at the intruders skin. She looked up at the person, but all she saw was nothing. The face of the intruder was hidden ''We have to make sure you stay quiet you noisy little girl.'' She was dragged through the woods. Caroline tried to free herself, but the intruder didn't let her go. She continued to trip over her own dress which was too big on her, but that didn't stop the hooded person. Caroline was dragged until they stopped and suddenly everything faded.

''So why don't you teach me that trick young warrior.'' The man raised the sword he had taken from the older young man and swung it at his son.

''Father, we were just having fun.'' The young man looked worried and guilty. Why should he?

''We fight for our survival and you find time for fun?'' The man's voice rose louder and more threatening. Caroline noticed everyone's expression to turned to terrified. Who exactly was this man to cause all of his children such fright?

''I want fun! Teach me! Come on!.''

''Father it was nothing'' The boy tried to calm his father down but suddenly his father raised the sword high in the air and aimed it at his son. He managed to shield himself against it but he came at him again and again. Finally the father knocked the sword out of his hand and pushed the young man onto his back.

In that moment Caroline was terrified to her very core and only knew she had to stop this.

''Stop!'' Caroline screamed as she pushed the man out of the way before he could harm him anymore. She defensively crouched in front of the handsome young man quickly making sure he wasn't injured. All he seemed to be was stunned just like the rest of his family. They all seemed to be surprised except Rebekah who seemed grateful. Esther and her husband had one expression anger. Caroline understood why he was angry but why was she? She had saved her son's life shouldn't she at least be relieved?

''A girl saving your life? You are pathetic Niklaus!''. He threw the sword onto the ground and walked away. Esther trailing after him shortly after.

Kol took Henrik's hand and walked off towards their other hut while Rebekah and her older brother came closer to Caroline they smiled at her before Rebekah mouthed thank you. Soon after the two headed off as well probably to fetch some water since they took four buckets with them.

This was Caroline's chance to speak with Niklaus. She turned around sharply and pulled him to his feet. He didn't fight her as she helped him up but he had a blank expression that only held surprise and embarrassment.

''Are you alright?'' Caroline approached him looking into his blue eyes that were so captivating to her. She had to admit that everything about this young man was interesting and intriguing to her. There weren't many attractive boys in her village, they usually were very unmannered which left Caroline not having faith in ever finding the one man who would change her opinion.

''I'm fine. Thank you.'' Niklaus spoke quietly avoiding eye contact. He brushed past her trying to avoid any contact between them. He headed off to the stables not once looking back at the mysterious young girl who saved him without even knowing anything about him.

Caroline was taken aback by his strange behavior so she sat on a bench nearby trying to collect her thoughts together. This family defiantly had their issues but it seemed to have gotten deeper then that. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

A loud noise awoke Caroline from her sleep. Shivers ran down her back as she tried to calm down from her nightmares. She glanced over at Rebekah who slept soundly beside her. It was dark out but Caroline then noticed that Niklaus was out of bed. She slowly slipped on a wrap over her nightdress while glancing outside, noticing his retreating figure she followed him not caring about how her hair looked out of its braid. It seemed as if he walked with confidence heading towards a hut farther away from the others. Without even a glance back, he continued towards the farthest home from his hut. It seemed newly built but yet not as strong as the others. It was probably built sometime ago and wasn't rebuilt like the rest.

Yet when the door cracked open Nik dodged behind a tree not noticing Caroline who stayed farther from sight. She hid behind an area of large trees that hid her well enough. From the house emerged a dark haired girl with curls cascading down her back. Her eyes were fierce and confident as she strode outside as if she was the prettiest woman in town. Caroline wasn't well acquainted with that feeling. She was never the one to be courted in her home but this woman seemed to be the kind to have many male suitors desperate for her attention. She glanced around before motioning for another person to follow her outside. From the house emerged Elijah who calmly followed the girl. He was buttoning up his shirt quickly as he left which made things pretty clear to Caroline. She tried not to blush as she understood that woman in this village were much more free. The blonde had only a few stolen kisses to her name but the brunette was much more experienced by the looks if things. Elijah gave a long goodbye kiss to the girl before saying his farewell for the night. They both looked at one another with what seemed to be pure love before the girl entered back into her home and Elijah headed back to his hut that he shared with Finn and now with Henrik. Rebekah had insisted earlier on having Caroline stay with her and Niklaus.

But it wasn't Elijah that Caroline kept glancing at, it was Nik. Elijah's retreated figure was forgotten as Caroline saw the look in Niklaus' eyes. He stood there, confusion mixed with hurt all playing out on his face. A few tears surfaced in his eyes as he processed what he just witnessed. Nik paced for a few moments before facing the tree in from of him, raising his fist in the air. He punched the tree with ease before heading out into the forest probably towards the river that was one of the few hidden places in the dark forest. The dark green leaves hid his dark figure but Caroline wasn't one to leave an upset being alone.

She didn't know what to do, not knowing the whole situation would be difficult if she was to finally speak to him but he deserved to have at least some comfort. Niklaus deserved someone there to hold his hand and stroke his hair as Caroline remembered her dad doing to her when she had made her first kill. It was a normal rite of passage for a young lady to be able to catch some food herself in case the man in the house passed away. Bill Forbes gave his daughter a small task to catch a rabbit and bring it back to be cooked. The sight of her father killing the small white rabbit made the girl shriek in terror and run back to her home. Later that night her father appeared slowly stroking her hair while wiping the tears from his daughter's face. From that day forward Caroline was never asked to bring another animal home but she never forgot the pain she felt at being the cause of that poor creatures death. Animals were defenseless and mute, they couldn't say speak for themselves but that didn't mean they deserved to be killed.

It seemed as if Elijah and that girl were together but Nik seemed to be interested in her also. He might have just a hint of a crush or he might be courting her into marriage.  
As he headed to her home that might it was as if he knew exactly where to go and around what time. For some reason, just the thought of this attractive young man with that girl made Caroline's heart clench deep within her chest. She wanted to slap the brunette for hurting Nik who seemed to be in enough pain with Mikael. After Caroline stood up for Niklaus he seemed to be avoiding her whenever possible. Mikael and Esther were also acting strange, always looking and trying to question her with ridiculous questions.

But as it possible for the young girl to be in love with both brothers? It seemed wrong on many levels but what was stranger was that the two knew about it. How twisted was that girl? She seemed like quite the floozy. Caroline knew of a few girls who acted in that manner and not much could be said for them anymore. None of them were alive anymore which haunted her dreams every night. Caroline would now wake up suddenly every hour covered in sweat and shivering until her hold body felt numb.

Caroline never had a male companion during her childhood years. There was one young boy by the name of Matthew who grew up with her. Their parents even spoke of marriage right before the attack. In her village girls were married off soon after their 18th birthday which was coming soon for the blonde. Caroline remembered the wolf that spared her life but he quickly sniffed Matt then glanced at her shortly before ripping him to shreds. It seemed like he didn't want the boy anywhere near Caroline.

Caroline decided to give him a few minutes to himself before interrupting him with her noisy questions.  
She started to follow him yet taking her time crossed her mind. Some leaves crunched underneath her feet as she walked in a very unladylike like manner. Her mother would have given her a scolding if she saw her daughter late at night following a young man into a deserted area far from the safety of the village.

After a few minutes of walking through the darkness, Caroline finally reached a meadow of wide open space. There in the middle stood a few tree stumps but one was occupied by the attractive young man with the sandy colored hair and the blue eyes that were filled with loneliness. The wind blew lightly pushing the few strands of hair away from her face. The cold breeze brought enough confidence for the girl to walk to the tree stump next to the occupied one. Her dress go into the way as she walked over so she gently picked it up a bit in order to keep it clean from the dirt on the ground.

As she sat down she made sure not to look at Nik's face even in the slightest. She kept her gaze straight into the soft moonlight surfacing behind the tall trees. She wasn't sure if she should speak but at a moment like this Caroline decided that silence was better. In the darkness the girl reached out to take Nik's hand trying not to scare him away. He needed comfort even if he didn't want to admit it. He was in pain and there isn't some spell to make that go away. Time and love were the best combination for a remedy. This was a lesson Caroline was still learning slowly but was willing to move on with.

Suddenly Caroline felt him squeeze her hand pulling her closer. She decided to give herself a chance to look at the lonely soul beside her and the image was a lot to take in. There was the strong boy that she saw yesterday with cheeks wet from his tears and his eyes filled with sadness. The blonde shifted closer to him but didn't touch him anymore then the hand holding that they were doing. Nik looked at their entwined fingers in confusion before turning away from her to continue looking anywhere but at her.

There underneath the moonlight the two sat quietly holding each other, both of them looking for some warmth and comfort.

* * *

In the morning Caroline woke up before anyone else in order to try and sort out yesterday nights events. After a few minutes of silence Nik got up without a second look and just headed back to their hut. No explanation, no gratefulness, nothing. She expected at least a small moment of closeness but instead he walked away like she wasn't even there. She sat out in the meadow until the sun rose crying about everything. Her parent's death, her new home, Nik's coldness towards her and just her life changing. She didn't know how to take in all this change at once before she even had the time to think everything through.

As Caroline braided her hair she saw some movement coming from Nik's corner but when she looked over his eyes were shut and his breathing was even signaling his quiet slumber. So the girl headed out to try to eat before spending her day next to the river. It seemed to be the only place she could go now whenever she was upset or lost. Rebekah was still sleeping which meant so was the rest of her family. Yet as Caroline emerged from the hut she saw Esther outside near the home carefully gathering up lumber. She seemed nervous yet confident as she collected the wood from the ground and threw it into a large basket beside her.

''I'm sorry have I disrupted your sleep Caroline?'' Esther's voice was sweet and kind but something seemed to be off about her. She always spoke so kindly but her eyes were cold and frightening.

''No, my apologies I was just trying to head down to the river for some times. I hardly sleep anymore but I don't want to wake anyone up with my nightmares either.'' Caroline tried to give as little information as possible which didn't seem to faze Esther in the slightest. Esther seemed to have been waiting for some time alone with the new girl with the difficult past.

''What kind of nightmares?'' Esther's curiosity was getting stranger the past couple of days. Mikael also kept avoiding Caroline but made sure to show how angry he was towards her. It was his wife that stopped Mikael from throwing the blonde out into the cold village alone and on her own once again.

''It doesnt matter, its nothing. I better go, I will be back soon.'' The blond girl was headed in the opposite direction until Esther's voice stopped her train of thought. She didn't understand why she couldn't be left alone for a day or two. She needed to calm down and figure out what she was feeling. She needed to know what to do next.

''I would be carefully child. There are many creatures out there that might have a need to kill. Tell me what exactly killed your parents?'' Esther glared at Caroline seriously. She was demanding answers now?

''A werewolf.'' The girl response quickly not wanting to get involved in this horrific conversation. Her nightmares were barely settling but if she attempted to relive it again she just might not move on ever.

''Only one?'' Yet Esther didn't seem to stop questioning her.

''There were only a few of them, five maybe eight of them. But it took only one to end the life of my parents.'' Caroline gulped lightly trying to hold her tears in. She cried enough for the past few days.

''What color fur did the wolf posses if you don't mind me asking.'' Esther's curiosity was truly getting on Caroline's nerves this morning.

''I don't think thats important. Do you?'' Caroline turned around to walk away, ending the conversation once and for all.

''No of course not but word of advice Caroline. I wouldn't stand up to Mikael again if i were you. My husband has quite the temper at times.'' Esther's voice was calm and collected. There wasn't a hint of emotion except maybe fear.

''I was defending Niklaus, who happens to be your son!'' Her voice rose higher as she tried to control the anger building up inside of her.

''Niklaus has enough people worried about him, he doesnt need your help. And from what I've seen his interests are elsewhere so don't waste your time on him.'' Esther walked up to Caroline trying to make her point clear enough for the young girl.

''Thank you for the warning but I don't think I will be needing it. If my help is ever needed I will stand by Niklaus again. Now if you'll excuse me.'' Caroline walked around the woman and began to head far away from Esther with her strange family secrets.

As she began to walk Kol met her along the way.

''Mind going for a ride?'' His smirk was hard to miss but for some reason Caroline nodded quickly and followed him to the stables. Perhaps she needed a day filled with adventure and not just to sulk near a beautiful river.

* * *

After riding around with Kol all day Caroline finally felt free enough from the previous events. Caroline always loved horses when she was smaller which made her even more excited to ride around the village trying not to explode from excitement at how freeing and independent she felt. The wind wiped through her hair as she galloped through the trees chasing Kol on his black stallion. She rode a light brown mare who was faster then she looked. She loosened up as she listened to Kol talk about his friend Addrianna. His eyes seemed to lose its mischief and turn softer as he spoke of the her. She seemed to have special meaning to him because Kol told her in secret how he planned on courting Addrianna soon. He didn't want anyone from his family to know yet since he hadn't asked Addrianna's father yet and his nervous behavior stopped him every morning as he attempted to walk over and ask.

After some convincing Kol finally chose that day to head over and propose the idea to Addrianna's family. He brought the horses back to the stables and then ran quickly to prepare what he was going to say. He couldn't mess this up or else he would lose the one woman he loved since he was a child.

Caroline walked with a smile on her face towards Rebekah who met her halfway there.

''Caroline, Im so glad your back! I was thinking that we could go pick some berries together today?'' Rebekah seemed very excited and happy to finally have a female around. Growing up with so many brother and a mother who was distant from her children must have been hard. Although Rebekah was caring towards her brothers she seemed lonely when they headed off to go fishing or catching meat. All of that was a man's job which often left Rebekah alone gathering water or occasionally some berries when the weather was nice.

''Of course I just need to fix my hair.'' Caroline giggled before running off to change as well. The dress she was wearing got dirty on the way back.

She changed her dress with speed then grabbed a small basket and headed back to where Rebekah was standing.

''Caroline?'' The familiar voice made Caroline stop rapidly and turn to make sure her head wasn't playing games.

''Yes Niklaus?'' She kept her voice steady but she couldn't help softening her features as she spoke his name.

''I wanted to apologize for not thanking you last night. I am deeply sorry and I don't know what came over me.'' Niklaus looked guilty and upset which startled Caroline.

''Its alright, really. I understand. I don't want to intrude but what exactly happened?'' Caroline still craved the truth, now more then ever.

''Its a long story that isn't worth explaining.'' Niklaus approached her closer trying to stay cautious in case he frightened the girl.

''Of course.'' Caroline tried to hide her distaste but felt her breathing change as she stood closer to him.

''I am sorry for your parents death.'' His tone seemed genuine and kind.

''Thank you.'' Caroline spoke calmly trying to control her rapid heartbeat.

For a moment all he did was stare at the girl in front of him trying to memorize her face. She seemed to have the softest blonde hair paired with the kindest blue eyes. As he looked into them it was as if he was staring into her soul. He never felt this way before but somehow he stepped forward again to catch the loose strand of hair that made its way out of her neatly made braid. He gently tucked it behind her ear, his eyes not leaving hers for a minute. He continued to gaze at her while he softly cupped her cheek trying to remember anything that made him feel as good as stroking Caroline's soft skin. But his memories came back blank.

The pair continued to look at one another, neither wanting to look away. Caroline leaned in before he could say anything and she noticed the want obviously showing in his eyes as well as hers.

''Niklaus?'' a soft voice spoke from behind Caroline.

He broke away from Caroline right away trying to create as much space between them as he could.

''Tatia.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I would first want to dedicate this chapter to Addrianna, It is because of her i am writing this late at night desperate to post this. I love you Adbear! Stay Positive!**

* * *

''Whose is she?'' Tatia seemed furious as she stared down Caroline and Niklaus.

''Just a girl that Rebekah found lost in the woods. Her parents were killed by werewolves so she will be living with my family. Its nothing, lets go Tatia.'' Niklaus barely glanced back as he took Tatia's hand and headed with her back to her home.

Tears formed in Caroline's eyes as she saw the two walking away. She meant nothing to him! Caroline was furious with herself. Why did she think that he even liked her? He obviously wanted Tatia so the blonde decided once and for all that she wouldn't come near Niklaus again. She needed to focus on something else, anything else. She made sure everything was in place before releasing a breath.

After taking a few deep breathes she headed back to where Rebekah told her to meet trying to clear her head from thoughts of the beautiful man with clear blue eyes.

* * *

''Its official Caroline! You are my best friend.'' Rebekah giggled while she looped her arm through Caroline's. The two had a lot of fun gathering berries that day.

Caroline never laughed that much in her life even with her friends Bonnie and Elena. Rebekah was like the sister she never got to have.

As they arrived back to their hut they noticed Kol and a young lady standing close to one another. She had beautiful dark hair tied back into a ponytail. It was wavy and perfect. Caroline couldn't help smiling at the two lovebirds poking each other as they spoke. Why couldn't she find someone to love her?

The blonde girls approached Kol but before they could get a word out the sound of giggling made them turn around. Nik and Tatia had arrived with smiles on their faces and their bodies close to one another. As soon as Nik's eyes met hers Caroline did the unexpected. She reached for Kol and pressed her lips against his. Kol tried to pull away but Caroline was stubborn while she continued kissing him deeper and deeper. Kol got the message but he reluctantly kissed back still enjoying the little game this blonde had thought of. Kol's lips were soft and inviting yet this kiss felt wrong somehow. It twisted her inside out and not in the way she imagined. She wasn't sure if her decision was even right anymore. Caroline was stupid but this was the farthest she had gone before. As they broke apart Caroline's first instinct was to look over at Niklaus.

He stood there with his fists clenched angrily but his face showed no emotion. He seemed angry yet why didn't he say something to show his distress? Maybe he really didn't care for Caroline but then why were his fits clenched so tightly that they were turning white?The two stared each other down with angry glances not wanting the other to win. Caroline smirked smugly enjoying her plan's triumph.

''Niklaus!'' A loud voice broke out from behind the six people.

There stood Mikael, the fury seeping out of him. Esther stood beside him while Elijah ran out of him hut. Kol quickly told Addrianna to leave knowing she shouldn't witness what was about to happen. They all had experienced too many times in their life but each time felt like the first. It was as if they barely got over the last time and now Mikael was beginning again. Their emotional wounds were just starting to heal but he was leaving them raw once again.

* * *

''Whose turn was it to bring the water over from the river today? Answer me!.'' Mikael didn't take his time speaking, he dove right into his problem. Esther tried to calm him down but after countless failed attempts she decided to let him take out his anger on someone else rather than face him herself. A few times she got a few beatings but that taught her to give him space as he let out whatever frustrations were buried inside of him.

''It was me father. I didn't recall that today was my turn.'' There stood Niklaus determinedly facing his father not letting his eyes look anywhere but at his father's face. There wasn't a hint of remorse or regret just determination. Caroline knew for a fact that it was indeed Elijah's turn not Niklaus'. She wanted to say something but the look in Niklaus' eyes stopped her.

''You! You worthless boy. We need that water to survive and you simply forgot? I will not stand for this any longer Niklaus. Come closer boy.'' Mikael's voice was filled with venom. Everyone in the village knew how disliked Niklaus was by his own father.

Caroline could see Elijah struggling to speak up but yet he said nothing. He looked down at the ground closing his eyes trying to avoid any eye contact. He lifted his head after a moment finally building up the courage to speak.

''Father it was-'' Elijah tried to finish but was cut off.

''Elijah don't try to cover for me. It was my fault. It was all me.'' Niklaus seemed to be silencing his brother without even looking at him.

Mikael swiftly turned back to Klaus and reached for the whip in his back pocket. Caroline noticed it a day ago but said nothing. She prayed that it was just used for fear not for punishment. Yet memories of Niklaus' sword fight with his father made her understand how this man treated his family. Without hesitation he grabbed the boy by his neck and threw him onto the floor not holding back. He raised the whip high in the air ready for the first hit. As he quickly whipped the young boy once the shout of a girl was heard. Rebekah was crying before Klaus could even feel the pain. She tried to look away knowing she wouldn't be able to help. Kol wrapped his arms around her quietly turning her away as he himself tried not to show the pain he was feeling. All Elijah could do was look at the scene that unfolded in front of him.

There stood Tatia looking at the scene in front of her. She gazed at Niklaus in pain for a moment before grabbing Elijah by his hand and pulling him inside his hut. She slowly kissed him first making sure Caroline saw that he was her's as well. Did she need the whole village at her feet or only the men. That little-The blonde felt a fire burn inside of her as she clenched her fists trying not to go in there and pull that tramp's hair out. Was that little floozy seriously in their with Elijah while Nik was in pain? She was just lucky that Caroline didn't show her what it felt like to be in pain. Tatia really angered Caroline bt it wasn't just that, It was Esther, Mikael and Tatia. All of them had pushed her to the limit.

Caroline knew she had to act but it was as if Kol knew her intentions so he harshly took her arm and didn't let go. She twisted her arm but he kept his grip firm. Someone had to stop this torture. Every whip sent her more and more over the edge. She never felt such emotions towards one human being. Only her parents made her feel so strongly but now the blonde was willing to put herself in harm's way as long as this perfect young man didn't suffer. As long as he wasn't harmed Caroline would have sold her soul to the Devil himself.

Before Mikael continued he said ''This will teach you not to be so pathetic. You are a disgrace to this family.''

The whips continued one after the other. The blood began to seep through Klaus' thin white shirt. Each time another whip was heard Caroline cut her nails deeper into her palms. After exactly forty whips were given to the young defenseless boy Mikael turned around heading towards the hut. He stopped only to say ''I can't even stand the sight of you. You are no son of mine''.

As Mikael walked away all Caroline could see was the broken boy in front of her. She ran to him not caring about what had happened this morning only knowing that right now he needed her. She ripped Kol away from her arm dropping to her knees in front go Nik as she pulled him into an embrace not caring what anyone else thought. She saw the tears beginning to form in Niklaus' eyes.

Before she got to say anything she heard Nik's father returning but this time he wasn't alone. There with him was Nik's favorite horse. He named it Rogue from what Rebekah had told her. Caroline was confused about what was happening until Mikael drew his sword. His eyes were black with pure fury and hate. How could a father be so vengeful towards his own flesh and blood.

It felt as if time stopped for all of them. Caroline just gaped there shocked. She wanted to scream maybe push Mikael out of sight but she felt as if she wasn't even there. Only a faint ghost that took her place leaving her empty and broken. Desperate for some emotions to fill her up. Nik felt the tears coming but he couldn't look away. Kol knew exactly what his father was planning so he grabbed Rebekah and pulled her into a hug covering her face. He buried her heads in his shoulder so she wouldn't hear what was to come. He would protect his sister from his father's wrath as long as it took. Rebekah was young and didn't deserve to live with this type of parent. Neither did Henrik for the matter.

The sword was raised high and as if in slow motion Mikael cut the head of the horse standing in front of Niklaus and Caroline who was still hugging him. The blood splattered on the ground all around them some even staining Caroline's dress. The horse' body could be heard as it fell to the floor. It was finished but the pain had just started. Another death clouded over the village but the killer felt no remorse.

Mikael dropped the sword instead grabbing Caroline trying to pull her away from Niklaus.

''Get away from him you foolish girl!.'' His voice could be heard throughout the large village.

''Don't touch her! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!'' Nik's voice was loud as he stood up to remove Caroline from his father's grasp. He gently made her stand behind him peeking over his shoulder.

Both men stared each other down until finally Mikael backed down. He had gotten his point across which was enough for him. Without a glance Mikael drew his sword back to its place and walked back to his hut not looking at any of his children.

Rebekah was forced back to her hut by Kol. She was crying because of the sight she imagined just took place. She saw the dead body of the horse as she was lead back by her brother. Just the sight of it made the young girl cry and scream not holding anything in. Rebekah dropped to the floor releasing all the emotions that had been built up inside. The harm her father brought upon her favorite brother and the kill she just witnessed was too much. She tried to run to Nik wanting to comfort him or maybe just be there for him but Kol grabbed her by the waist knowing what she would see. Although the sight of the dead horse was bad from where they were standing Kol knew that she would see the horse up close which was even worse.

''Come on Bekah. Please just go back to the hut.'' Kol tried to stay calm but he didn't know what to do. He just knew that his sister wasn't supposed to be there.

''No! I can't! Nik please! He needs me! He- He...'' Rebekah's crying turned into sobbing. She was choking on her words and knew that no one would let her near her brother. She then turned away from everyone and ran towards the hut knowing Henrik was waiting for someone to be there with him. He was too young to understand what was happening but he still needed his older sister to protect him from the truth.

As Rebekah went inside Kol began to cry not wanting to hold it in any longer.

Caroline pulled Niklaus closer until they wasn't any space left between the two of them.

''It's all my fault, I am so sorry.'' Nik seemed to be speaking to himself but he was staring right at Caroline.

Niklaus just stared at her not breaking eye contact. He didn't cry, he didn't scream he just stared. What he really was doing was storing all of his emotions deep inside of himself not wanting to feel anything.

''Caroline what are you doing to me?'' His words made her heart sore like a butterfly ready for freedom.

''What do you mean?'' She wanted to clarify what he meant before it turned out to be a mistake. She couldn't handle this right now but she needed to know.

''You are so different... You make me feel something so intense.'' His eyes proved his honesty but yet he was still not finished.

He began to move forward trying to catch her lips in his but Caroline's finger stopped him. She craved to hear his next words. She had to know what he felt but not like this. Caroline wouldn't be someone else's secret. She deserved more, a little more then moments alone until his real love emerged taking him and a piece of Caroline's heart with her. Although the was her first real- real. She didn't even know what he was to her but the pain she felt when she saw him with Tatia was unmistakably real. She never wanted to feel that way again but yet faith wasn't helping her lately. it was doing the opposite by ripping out pieces of her small heart daily.

''We can't do this. You have Tatia. I can't do this. I've been hurt enough.'' The blonde turned away running into the hut that she shared with Rebekah and Nik. She couldn't breathe, her lungs weren't letting her receive air. It was as if a cold sensation filled her from the inside out, tearing her apart. She wanted Niklaus but he wanted someone else. She would never be enough for him so she had to let him go.

* * *

After the light faded outside she carefully walked outside making sure she was alone. Along her way a small stump of a remaining tree lay there free from anyone else.

''I am sorry if i am intruding.'' Addrianna sat next to Caroline a small smile on her face.

''You aren't. I'm sorry for attacking Kol, I don't fancy him, I swear.'' Caroline blushed embarrassed by her rash actions.

''There is no need for swearing lovely Caroline. I know it was a ploy to catch Niklaus' eye. And I have to admit it made him quite angry. He must truly feel something for you.'' Addrianna comforting voice took the terror away. She was nice and friendly even though Caroline had kissed her man.

''But I should have done that. Besides Niklaus has Tatia.''

''We are both aware of how loose that girl is. A child at 17 is quite a scandal around these villages. She sincerely needs to find another hobby if you ask me. As for Kol, I know how perfect his lips are but lets not try to have this conversation again. Alright?'' Addrianna wasn't threading, she was kind but made sure to let Caroline know that Kol was off limits.

''Of course. Why is Niklaus with her if she acts that way?'' Caroline tried not to pry but curiosity grew inside of her.

''Tatia came around when Niklaus was in pain. He needed someone for comfort and she offered herself. In my opinion it was just bad timing but he understood himself once he discovered her with his brother. Yet she somehow convinced him to try this arrangement where they would both have her. She should keep her legs closed rather then fawn over every young man in town. Thankfully i made sure she kept her dirty hands off of Kol. You see Caroline, he realizes know that he made the wrong choice but he is in too deep and needs comfort. Give him time darling.'' Once Addrianna finished she headed back to her home.

Caroline had a lot to process that night. That Tatia was a true floozy who needed to back off both Elijah and Niklaus. But it wasn't her place to say a word. If she did she might just deal with the unwanted aftermath. What was she supposed to do?

Caroline sat staring at the big dark sky. A storm seemed to be brewing but that wasn't what caught her eye. The stars surrounded the wide open sky not leaving one space unclaimed. The sky was light up with millions and millions of beautiful white light radiating from the stars that would always be there. Protecting everyone in the village and beyond. The half moon was glowing in the darkness which meant one thing.

The full moon was coming and so were the monsters linked to it.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Reviews help me a lot actually so if you have time to leave your opinion...**


	4. Chapter 4

That night Caroline's dreams were stranger then before. They had images of her home being consumed by a white fog that cleared enough for the red moon to visible show itself in the clear night sky. Visions of her parents, friends appeared but the one person who was out of place was Niklaus. He appeared out of nowhere with his loving blue eyes and he gently moved forward to embrace her. All of a sudden her mother appeared worried and concerned.

''Caroline you can't grow close to him. He is a monster!.'' Fury built up in her mother's eyes. She took her daughter's hand harshly trying to get her point across.

''Mother, you don't understand.'' Caroline pleaded with the ghost trying to make her understand. She resisted even more as Nik started to fade away from her. Caroline wasn't about to give him up. Not yet.

''I don't need to! Get away from him.'' Her mother grabbed her arm steering her away from the man who captivated her from the first time she saw him. Perhaps they were meant to be but she needed to take a chance.

A hand grasped hers trying not to cause any harm. It lightly traced patterns while the other hand pulled her by her waist against a strong body.

''Come on love, give me a chance. I dare you.'' His eyes light up as she glanced at him. He playfully kissed her neck sending shivers which also made her ticklish.

Caroline ended up in between her mother and the object of her affection. There was always a choice but she was stuck between doing what was right or choosing the choice that made her happy.

''I'm sorry.'' She squeezed Niklaus' hand before saying goodbye once more to her mother and following him. He held onto her hand tightly as he brought her back to their hut.

Once they reached the home he pressed her against the nearby tree. Staring at her he inched closer and whispered ''Im glad you chose me sweetheart.''

''I will always choose you.''

Loud noises woke Caroline up and she noticed Rebekah running over to the other side of the small room. Niklaus seemed to be shaking and screaming in his sleep.

''Get away from her please don't hurt her.''

Rebekah tried to calm her brother down without waking him up. He hadn't slept for days and he deserved some rest. She slowly brushed his hair out of his face and continued by stroking his back. He winced a bit which Caroline realized was from the scars that hadn't healed yet. She wondered just how many scars had marked his body. How long did he have to deal with his father's wrath?

After mumbling soothing words in his ear he seemed to calm down finally. Rebekah went back to her bed not wanting to look Caroline in the eyes. Niklaus wasn't one to take pity but Rebekah couldn't handle watching her father tear her brother apart. From the inside out her favorite brother was dying. He wouldn't survive the abuse along with the constant heartbreak that Tatia was bringing him. He deserved someone to care for him apart from his siblings.

After Rebekah drifted off Caroline rolled over staring at Niklaus sleeping silently. She closed her eyes trying not to remember the details of the dream she just had. She needed to move on or else she wouldn't survive here. He didn't share her affections so what was the reason behind her craving him more and more?

''Caroline. Caroline please don't ...leave me.'' She sprang up but he still seemed to be sleeping. Apparently he talked in his sleep and it was about her.

This was the reason. This was why she couldn't give up. No matter what he might have said to her he still cared for her in a way she needed to embrace. Tomorrow she would confront him because she could love someone who didn't love her back.

* * *

That morning Caroline sat at the log waiting for Niklaus to come out of the hut. She patiently looked around at the people gathering food and water for the upcoming nights. Henrik had explained how essential it was to stay hidden or else the creatures would kill her.

Suddenly she was grabbed by her shoulder towards the center of the fields.

''You are a silly nosy girl. So I suggest you learn some respect darling before I kindly get rid of you.'' Mikael's voice was menacing in every way. She shook underneath his grasp trying to hold back the whimpers that were threatening to get out.

He slammed her against the wall by her throat. She coughed and scratched her nails against his arm. Mikael didn't budge just tightened his hold on the young girl around her waist.

Caroline flinched as he growled into her face. Caroline tried to get out of his grip, letting out a whimper as he tightened his grip on her wrist. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him, her whole body crashing to his. She looked up at him, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. She tried to push him away, but his arm around her waist was firm.

"What?" She whispered, like she had no idea of what was going on. Caroline closed her eyes, as he bent his head even more, his lips not even an inch away from her neck. She screamed as Mikael tightened the hand that was on her hip, his nails digging through her flesh. "Just release me! Your threats mean nothing"

Mikael backed away from her face, continuing to claw his fingers into her hip. She cried out louder, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping it would ease down the pain. "Do not play me out to be a fool. I see the way you look at my son! The last thing I need is to have you fall for him!'' His grip on her neck tightened once again cutting off the air she desperately needed.

Mikael took her wrist letting her breathe as he released her throat, and brought it to her back, twisting her arm. She screamed out in pain, crying and kicking, begging to be released. She couldn't handle the pain shooting through her. She was never the one to get hurt and now she had to handle some stranger latching onto her skin. Life wasn't supposed to be easy but this was torture.

"I told you! I'm not scared of you!''She let out another cry as he twisted it even more, her head falling to his shoulder. She was getting weaker and weaker.

One of his hands let go of her waist, only to pull her blonde curls. He pulled her head away from his shoulder, the one she continued to scream and cry against. He watched her face as she screamed, pleading him to stop. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, and bit on her lip, trying to hold in screams. But they still came out. She had bit on her lip so hard, that blood began to emerge.

''If I were you I wouldn't be on Niklaus' side. You will die if you support him.'' She clawed at him trying to move but she started to feel faint instead. Her arm would be broken soon if he didn't let go.

''Death doesn't scare me. I would rather risk my life then let you hurt him.'' Her voice was as strong as she could manage but she was losing focus quickly.

Caroline screamed into his ear, which was already by her mouth because of the position they were in. "STOP!" Mikael continued with his torture as he let go of her hair he took out a knife and raised it to her throat digging it into her skin. He could feel Caroline giving up, becoming weaker and weaker. Her screams in his ears became quieter and quieter, until they turned into whispers. "Please. Please. Stop." He looked at his poor, defenseless victim as a few drops of blood began to drip. Not enough to harm her permanently yet enough to scar her quite nicely.

"Please. Let me go" He continued, not even thinking twice before harshly going deeper into her flesh.

"Please. Someone help" Caroline let out, even quieter then a whisper. Her thoughts drifted away from her current situation and back to a g=faint memory.

_''What should we do with you? You are better off admitting what you say!'' The man pushed her against a wall making sure she was scared enough before digging his nails into her pale white skin. That would leave plenty of bruises but he had nothing to be worried about._

_''Let go of me, you're hurting me.'' Caroline pleaded to whatever or whoever could help her but the pain only increased as time passed._

_''I will hurt you even more if you keep lying to me about what you saw.'' His eyes scared him even more but no one was around to save her. _

_She was in danger._

Caroline came back to reality trying to control her breathing.

Mikael laughed in a dry manner before a voice interrupted the confirmation.

''Release her!'' There stood the man in question. His hands were clenched in fists ready to cause pain if necessary.

Mikael let her go but before he could mutter another threat Niklaus took her by the hand and walked away without a word. She wanted to disappear from the both of them but she felt safer with Niklaus then with Mikael.

She tried to stop the bleeding and suddenly Nik stopped to look over her injuries he winced at the deep cut pulling her faster along. She followed him towards the river without protest but she knew where this was heading and she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to him.

He finally let go while he sat on the ground facing the blue water ahead. Niklaus approached the cold water and washed his hand before coming close to her and gently massaging her wrists and moving onto her throat. Gently he wiped the blood until all that was left was a faint pink. He checked her wrist where a visible blue bruise was starting to form. Before she could ask him anything he rolled up his sleeve showing her continuous bruises running all along his arm going far enough to prove just how many times Nik had to endure that kind of pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks before she could wipe them away he slowly cupped her chin and dried her eyes. Then he kissed her forehead making that moment last long enough for Caroline to clutch onto his neck. Why were the people you needed in your life the most always the ones who you couldn't keep?

Nik seemed to have something he needed to say which made him step away and approach the rock nearby. He sat down looking down at his hands. He shoved his sleeve down hiding the bruises he never dared to show anyone except for Caroline. He never trusted a person as much as the blonde next to him. Not even the woman he thought he loved, Tatia. He began to play with one of his necklaces nervously until she finally gave into him and sat beside him not once looking in his direction.

''Thank you for helping me'' She whispered trying not to show how vulnerable she was at the moment.

''You don't have to thank me'' He reached over to grasp her hand not being able to handle this distance.

''I do but can I go back now? I don't want to do this.'' She pleaded while holding back her tears. She put up her guard before this went to far,

''Sweetheart can you just let me speak? I beg of you...'' He dropped onto his knees in front of her placing his hands in her lap which caused her to look down confused. He fidgeted a bit before looking up. All she could see was how broken and distressed he seemed. She cupped his face in her hands stroking his cheeks trying to let him know she was here to listen. Caroline knew she wouldn't be able to handle this confrontation but she needed to hear the truth for once in her life. She was tired of all the lies.

''Ok'' He deserved at least to explain himself before she moved on completely and concentrated on accepting that they weren't the ones for one another.

''You have seen how that man treats me. He has always harmed me without a second thought. One day when he was upset he beat me so hard that I was barely capable of breathing. I wanted to end my own life by drowning right here. It seemed like the perfect escape from this worthless life but then I met her. Tatia seemed to genuinely care for me as she listened and explained that I shouldn't leave my siblings. She stopped me from killing myself that afternoon.'' Caroline winced at Niklaus' words. She had experienced herself the violence Mikael seemed to bring to Nik every day. No one deserved this but no one stopped it anyway. Who would be strong enough? But apparently Tatia soothed his wounds.

''Over time she convinced me that having some fun wasn't the worst sin in the world which is what brought us together. She was there when I needed someone which turned into more. Yet one night I saw Elijah pleasuring her in our special meeting place. It tore my non existent heart to pieces until she explained what she wanted.'' That meant that what Caroline saw wasn't the first time. If she would have seen Nik and Tatia together intimately she was certain that pain would be the only feeling inside. Just the thought of him touching someone else, him kissing another girl while holding her gently made her hands shake.

''She suggested that we share her. Apparently Tatia couldn't choose one of us so she settled for both. At first I avoided her but I craved someone to care for me. Soon enough I returned determined to make her happy. It wasn't until you came that I realized just how wrong it was what we were doing. You changed a lot in me.'' Caroline was disgusted in more ways then she thought possible. Apparently the rumors about Tatia were true, each and every word. What pleasure did she receive with two men that one of them deprived her of?

''Please don't, I can't handle this. I need to move on from a man who can't choose.'' She stood up leaving Nik on his knees staring at the ground his head bowed low.

''You don't understand I have chosen, I want to try to make this work. There is something between and I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I didn't try to give it a chance.'' The hopefulness in his eyes ripped her heart apart. She wanted to jump into his arms and claim him as hers. She wanted to hold onto him and never let him go but she couldn't. Caroline wouldn't spend her short life loving a ghost. She knew that he needed more then she could offer which meant he needed to give up on this little game.

''Come on darling. I beg of you.'' He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close against his chest. She looked up at his raspberry lips that just called her closer. She inhaled his natural scent that always reminded her of him. He smelled exactly like she imagined, like a real man.

''How do I know you won't just go running off to Tatia, she is obviously the more experienced and will better understand what you are feeling.'' Caroline's insecurities began to surface as she ripped away from his embrace turning away from him. What she was about to do would kill her if she looked at him.

''Why won't you just give us a chance?'' He continued to plead for her to explain but she knew she had to add the final touches to this lie.

''I CANT!'' She yelled loudly steading herself against a tree bark not being able to hold herself upright at that precise moment. Why couldn't he see what was right in from of him? She felt something but knew that she would get hurt in the end. Love never brought simple happiness, it always came with a price. A price that she wasn't ready to pay.

''Cant or won't? I understand, you deserve a young man who will provide for you and be able to protect you. You shouldn't spend you life saving some pathetic idiot like me. You deserve more than I would ever be able to offer. My apologies ...'' Niklaus turned away and headed back without another word. He had finally received the message she hoped he wouldn't. He heard her lie and took it as the truth.

* * *

_''I will make sure to kill you with my own bare hands if you don't answer me.''_

_Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her by her throat and squeezed. Caroline gasped for air but nothing came into her lungs. Instead she felt as if a piece of glass was cutting her throat open slowly. She felt her eyes closing and the last face she saw was..._

Caroline sprang up as she relived her terrifying dreams once again. She tried to calm down and breath slowly but her air was limited while she massaged her temples.

She finally remembered who the man that haunted her dreams was. She tried to figure out how it was possible but that was useless.

It was Mikael.


	5. Chapter 5

Preparations for the full moon was in full force that sunny afternoon. Each person had an assigned job every month but with Caroline's arrival she had joined in helping Henrik collect essential supplies. Clothing was necessary along with food and plenty of water. Henrik led Caroline forward to the wells that held buckets nearby waiting to be filled with water.

''Every full moon we have to collect as much water as we can carry and we bring it to the caves. There we stay for a night or two but last month we stayed there for a week. The wolves wouldn't leave so that's why we are taking as much of everything.'' Henrik explained the process that he must have known since he was a toddler. These preparations happened every month around the same time which revolved around the full moon.

''Well I'm glad I can help you. You seem excited about this full moon.'' Caroline didn't expect the young boy to be so involved in this preparation. But he seemed to be thinking about something else entirely.

''Can you keep a secret?'' Henrik glanced back to check if anyone was listening to their secret conversation. Caroline nodded and smiled warmly knowing this would ease his nerves.

''Sure Henrik. What is it?'' She bent down on her knees trying to level with the adorable young boy.

''Nik is taking me to watch the men turn into beasts. It is forbidden since we are expected to stay with everyone in the caves beneath the village. Niklaus told me to meet him tonight at our usual spot, from there we will travel deep into the woods to watch the transformation'' His smile lit up his face as Caroline realized just how long he had been planning this. And how could Niklaus even consider bringing his little brother with him?

''Henrik you have to promise me you won't go. Swear to me.'' She grabbed the boy by his arms trying not to hurt him too much but let her point get across.

''Why?''He because upset at the sight of Caroline with her serious expression that looked threatening as well.

''My parents died because of this awful monsters, I won't let anything happen to you too. Promise me!'' Caroline could feel her eyes watering at the thought of Niklaus getting hurt along with his younger brother. They didn't deserve to get harmed just like her parents.

''Alright Care. I won't go but you have to tell Nik that its your fault we aren't going.'' Henrik looked upset with what he had promised. Ever since he was little he remembered his older brother telling him that together they would get to watch the transformation. But their plans would again be put off because of the worried blonde.

''I-I can't.'' Caroline wiped away at her dry cheeks trying to hold back the persistent tears.

''Oh don't cry please. I'll tell him just don't get upset. Whenever Bekah cries I don't know how to help her. I just hug her but it doesn't seem to help. Nik is better with the comforting in the family. He just says a few calming words and Rebekah stops crying. I wish I could just do that whenever she cries.'' Henrik sat down on the ground playing absentmindedly looking down at his hands so that he wouldn't have to look at Caroline.

''That's nice. Rebekah is the only one that gets upset?'' Caroline tried not to let her curiosity get the best of her but she knew that with a life like

''Nik seems to be upset most of the time. He might smile but behind that you can see how hurt he is. Father doesn't love him, Mother never protects him. I think that hurts him the most that he doesn't believe he is loved. Nik doesn't see how much we love him.'' The speech must have been hard for Henrik to say but he seemed to know his brother so well. It was obvious how much he looked up to Nik which made Caroline smile.

''Henrik, I am sure he knows just how much you all love him but he might not express it the way he should.'' She confidently answered but she tried to convince herself at the same time. He couldn't choose between her and Tatia but one thing she was sure of was his love for his siblings. He would never stop fighting and protecting them.

''He likes you. You know that right Caroline?'' Henrik looked Caroline directly in the eyes in order to show how how true his words are.

''Niklaus likes Tatia. They deserve to be together.'' The blonde hated the way those words slipped out of her mouth. They sounded repulsive and wrong. It took that response for Caroline to understand no matter how hard she would try she still couldn't help being drawn to the mysterious Niklaus.

''I might be younger but I see the way he looks at you. You make him smile whenever he would normally run away. You shouldn't give up because I see the way you try not to look at him either. Nik and you are meant to be.'' Meant to be would not be the words to describe their relationship in her point of view. Perhaps not destined for one another?

''We should get back.'' Caroline steered them back to the village. They had to go back a couple of times to have plenty of water prepared.

* * *

''Where is Niklaus?'' Mikael shouted as he paced in the cave.

''Mikael calm down!'' Esther tried to stop her husband but with a simple shove she was on the ground trying to pull herself up.

''He has Henrik with him! If our son gets hurt then I will make sure Niklaus gets what he deserves!'' Mikael shouted at her before continuing his rampage.

''Father!'' Henrik ran down the stairs running into his Mother's arms trying to calm his breathing.

''Henrik are you alright. Where were you son?'' Mikael tried to get Henrik to look at him but the young boy concentrated on his Mother.

''I'm fine Father! Its Nik! I can't find him!'' Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

''What are you talking about?'' Mikael shouted even louder causing Caroline to look up worried at his reaction.

''I looked for him at our usual spot but he wasn't there. He must have ...'' Caroline understood exactly what he meant which caused her to get up rapidly trying to think of a plan.

''Must have what? Speak to me boy!'' Mikael shook his child trying to understand what he was referring to.

''I have to go...'' Caroline broke the silence as she heading for the stair opening into the dark village.

''Where exactly are you going?'' Mikael grabbed her roughly making her cry out from the pain.

''Let go of me!'' She shouted sharply before running while holding her long dress in her hands.

* * *

Caroline ran through the forest while she tired to find someone who could help her. Nik seemed to be deeper inside then she though. He must have been an idiot for thinking he wouldn't be harmed while he was alone. She stopped trying to find her direction in the cold forest. Caroline was knocked to the ground by a large animal.

The wolf was large with dark black fur that matched the darkness behind him. His stare was threatening and terrifying. The full moon was visible in the sky lighting up the isolated sky. Slow fog traveled hiding the moon.

Caroline froze on the ground trying to pull away from his piercing black eyes that hadn't shifted from her yet. He crouched lower as if ready to strike. Venom dripped from his large gleaming white teeth that were razor sharp. A simple scratch would cause her to bleed to death. She realized that her time was over and her death was approaching quickly.

She closed her eyes not wanting her last seconds to be of her menacing murderer. Instead she thought of the man with the warm blue eyes and well known smirk. The man who had light sand colored hair that went perfectly with his signature dimples. And for a moment Caroline could almost feel his radiating heat close to her. She could smell his intoxicating fragrance that always made her want to stay in his arms forever. She never got to experience the feel of his lips against hers which just proved that they weren't meant to be.

''Caroline!''. There she heard the voice of the man who had captured her heart. The weight of the wolf lifted itself as he approached the intruder knocking him to the ground.

''Nik! Nik!'' She ran forward but the sight was too much.

The wolf began to tear at Nik's skin, the blood was visible through his thin shirt. Suddenly another wolf arrived scaring the first into the woods. The wolf looked familiar but she didn't have time to dwell on that as she ran to the injured man.

''Caroline. You have to-you have to run! Please go.'' He replied weakly before attempting to push her away.

''I'm not leaving you. How much does it hurt?'' She tried to reach for him again without hurting him.

''I've had worse. Much worse.'' Somehow those words cut her deeper then she thought they would.

''You will be ok, I promise. Just hold onto me ok?'' She tried to hold all of his weight as she guided him back.

"It's so cold," Niklaus said into the quiet night.

"Well you should have thought about that before you went and did something this thoughtless," Caroline glared at him but her face softened as she thought of his condition.

Caroline finally managed to carefully walk with Niklaus to their hut. It wasn't easy for the petite young girl to trek back with Nik barely staying conscious as they arrived.

They approached the bed where Caroline gently laid Niklaus down on her bed checking his wounds which seemed severe. They was blood all over his clothing but that didn't stop her from carefully discarding his shirt while avoiding any of the wounds. There were deep scratches across his chest that still continued to bleed.

She began to clean his wounds. Niklaus hissed at the pain of the medicine. Caroline couldn't help but think that it served him right for sneaking out on a full moon. if Henrik had been with him she wouldn't have kept her comments to herself.

"I take it this isn't the first time you've went on these little walks during the full moon?," Caroline asked.

"Why does it matter?" Nik winced. He was trying to keep calm but he knew the punishment coming from Mikael was close to surfacing the next morning.

"Niklaus its dangerous. You could have been killed."

Nik winced but said the words that haunted him. "Would you have cared if I got killed?"

She jerked her eyes away from his and continued her work.

"I can't believe you would even ask. Of course i would care you arrogant impulsive ...," Caroline's sentence wasn't finished as she faltered. The pain she felt in her chest at even imagining such a thing broke her slowly.

"From what I understood you would just be another person who wouldn't shed a tear at my death," Nik said.

"You don't know anything," Caroline said.

"You seem to hate me."Nik winced once more at the pain caused from Caroline. Although she tried to gently wipe away the blood it didn't help how deep the scratches were.

"I could never hate you. Don't ever consider it!." Caroline raised her voice before reaching for a towel.

Niklaus frowned at her. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Because I don't want to lose you," she shouted. She continued wiping his face with the towel but his eyes distracted her. Those deep blue eyes hypnotized her every time.

He reached up to push her curls out of her face gently. "I'm sorry to have upset you," he said.

Caroline sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. And she was thankful that soon enough he would heal from these injuries. She wrapped his torso in bandages trying to hold it together as she felt Niklaus grab the sheets tightly to make sure she wouldn't know just how painful it was.

Nik snapped at her. "Did he harm you?"

"No, I'm fine," Caroline replied, giving him a small smile of her own. She unknowingly rubbed her wrist which still hurt from the way Mikael grabbed her before.

Niklaus noticed the movement and gently grasped her hand in his. There was a blue bruise forming slightly which made Niklaus attempt to rise up to let out his rage.

Caroline pushed him down not caring how much it would hurt. He was being impulsive once again. ''Lay down before your wounds start hurting again and it won't be accidental''

A smile appeared on the young man's face. He lay down but reached over for Caroline's wrist and brought it to his lips. Gentle kisses were placed on the forming bruise.

A wolf howled in the night. Caroline drew a sharp breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm her fears. First her parent's and now Nik. These creatures were hurting her loved ones every full moon with a purpose. She glanced down at the caring young man.

"Promise me you won't sneak out anymore. Including with Henrik"

"Only if you admit you feel something.''

Caroline sighed. Nik didn't seem like he was going to give in anytime soon. "I feel something for you. More than just something. Whenever I see you my heart skips a beat. But when I see you with her...''

Niklaus stared back at her hopefully. He had been waiting for these words for too long.

He ran his hand up and down her arm trying to give her some comfort. Goosebumps rose on her skin at the contact.

"Tatia means, she means nothing to me. Absolutely nothing compared to you. You make it worth it. I can handle anything painful that comes my way as long as I know that you will be there waiting for me," Nik said, "if it weren't for you I'd probably be bleeding to death in the woods right now."

Caroline smiled before replying '' I can't imagine what would happen if I wouldn't have found you. You mean more to me then you can imagine.''

She stroked his hair out of his face enjoying the smile on his face.

''Will you join me?'' Niklaus gestured to the bed.

''I don't want to hurt you...'' She answered sadly.

''You won't. Please?'' He pleaded with those wonderful eyes which pushed Caroline to lay beside him, she lay on her side careful to give him space.

Caroline gazed into the young man's eyes. Her own had adjusted to the darkness and she could just barely make out his face. She wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what to say.

Her heartbeat picked up its pace inside her chest. She stared down at his mouth. His perfect mouth. There was no trace of a smirk there anymore. It was more of a serious yet impatient expression.

''You are perfect Care. Don't forget that. I don't want or need Tatia. Tommorow I will tell her its over, she can enjoy her time with Elijah. And if you still want to give this a chance... Well I am ready to finally be with you for as long as you'll have me.''

She didn't know who moved first, but suddenly their lips crashed together. Caroline felt Nik's hand slip its way onto her back, holding her body close to his. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue darted in, dancing with her own,sending fireworks through her. She felt more alive then she could have imagined. More than she had ever felt before in her life. She wasn't sure if she deserved this much happiness shooting throughout her body. Caroline had never kissed a boy before but she knew it would never have felt as good as this.

They kept kissing, their bodies melting into one another's. Neither wanted to let go first but soon Nik winced from the pain that overwhelmed him. Caroline pulled away giving him one last kiss before feeling the blush creep out onto her cheeks. She was thankful for the darkness that hid her pink cheeks.

''We should get some sleep.'' Caroline sighed before turning around in order to make sure no more kisses happened. As long as he was injured she would try to keep some space between them. She craved his lips the moment she turned away.

Nik sighed as well, but she felt him turn onto his side, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close enough to not cause any harm but also to at least be able to hold her through the night. Caroline tried to calm down and take comfort in his arm's yet all she could think about was that magnificent kiss. She felt excited all of a sudden. Her heart slowly stopped beating out of control as she settled into the strong embrace of her Nik. Just the way those words sounded together brought another smile to her face. She took slow deep breaths and listened to the sound of Nik's heartbeat as she fell asleep with a grin on her face which matched the one of the man laying right behind her calmly breathing in and out.


	6. Chapter 6

Footsteps outside woke Caroline up sharply which caused a moan to break out from Nik. His arm was draped over her waist as he lay on his side inhaling her hair since a few strands found their way towards his face. Caroline turned towards Nik trying to check his injuries but he seemed fast asleep lazily lounging realized as he calmly breathed in and out.

Nik looked innocent in his sleep with a grin still visible on his gorgeous face. She remembered how painful his injuries looked which reminded her that asleep or not his bandages would be changed. His muscular chest distracted her almost instantly from her purpose. The morning light glowed on his chest sparking a nervous flame inside of her.

His chest looked odd under the warm sunlight. Aside from the red scratched that seemed to be bandaged up snuggly there were older looking marks all over his chest leading towards his back. She inched closer and discovered deep jagged scars going in every direction. They formed a path of painful looking memories marking his incredibly toned body.

Without thinking, she reached out and touched him, tracing her hand along the highly visible scars. There were so many and they stretched farther then she thought possible. The scars felt rough against her fingertips, this brought tears into her eyes. How much had this beautiful man suffer over the years?

Blue eyes soon met hers as he looked down at her comforting hand grazing his scars. Niklaus noticed the sad expression and realization washed over him. His eyes broke away from her gaze trying to find a spare shirt to cover himself up. Embarrassment was evident in his fidgety behavior.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the space. His eyes showed disappointment in his appearance. Caroline just gave him a confused look. If anything the marks left on his body were battle scars proved just how strong this man was.

"Why are you apologizing?" She wanted him to realize that she was in no way repulsed.

"I realize that my body isn't what you may have ...envisioned.'' He found a white shirt on the corner of his bed. Just as he was about to cover up the body Caroline couldn't help staring at. Her hand stopped his activity and she met his questioning look.

"You're right…it's better, much better" she said softly. Her hand moved to graze his cheek, a warm smile spreading on her face. Niklaus stared unsure if her words were true. With one more reassuring look he shyly smiled back looking loving back at the incredible woman sitting lying next to him. His eyes stayed glued on Caroline, as if unable to look away even if he tried. Before she got to ask how he was feeling, he moved slowly closer so that his lips were on hers just like they both wanted. Any other question soon disappeared as her head became foggy with thoughts of Nik and his wonderful lips.

Caroline had been wanting to kiss his lips for quite some time, maybe since the moment she had met him in the village. Men never interested her in that sense, seeing as most of them were too immature but Niklaus was different. It was never a question of her feelings towards him, it was an obvious answer. His lips were so full and they looked so soft but felt even softer against hers. The way his tongue lightly swept against hers just made butterflies flutter around in Caroline's stomach. The rush she felt when she was with him wasn't far from extreme. Caroline suddenly traced her hands against his chest and back, feeling his scars scratching underneath her palm.

Nik abruptly stopped the kiss careful to hide his chest once again. Caroline decided to ask a few questions and hopefully prove her feelings for him were genuine.

"Oh" She pulled her hand away as he looked at her. "Sorry... I don't know why I ...I shouldn't have." She flinched a bit guilty for crossing a barrier that was closed for a while.

"No, it's nice." He said. But his eyes still seemed unfocused and there was a frown glued on his face._  
_

She exhaled and carefully put her fingertips on his chest again, trailing along the raised crooked lines that scattered in all directions along with his new additions from the previous night.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. The sight of him being punished by his father drove her insane with worry and anger. She wanted to kiss each one of his scars trying to soothe away the pain.

"No. Not at all. Embarrassing mostly on my part." He began to soothingly draw circles on her shoulder where the open skin glowed brightly.

She flattened her palm against his chest, she moved on to his back seeing him relax slightly not laying so firmly.

"Now?" she checked again, worried. They looked so painful but the experience of receiving was far worse. Both seeing and receiving. Caroline almost ripped her heart to pieces herself in order to deal with the mind numbing pain threatening to destroy her every time she remembered the look on Nik's face after the beatings.

"How long...?" Her question trailed off but she knew he caught on quickly. The simple questions were turning into a serious conversation.

"It started a long time ago." He replied hoping she wouldn't press for more information.

"How long?'' Her voice was clear and firm as it echoed through the hut. She made sure he saw the expression on her face before he tried to lie to her. She needed to know just how long he experienced

"Caroline, I don't think you want to know.'' His unsure tone sent her over the edge.

"I want to know." She continued to push him to reveal this side of his childhood.

"Why? You just started to give me a chance. And why start with messy stuff anyway?" He begged her silently not to open this door but he knew his stubborn Caroline too well already.

"Nik, I didn't mean to- You do know that no matter what I will still like you?" If this was what was bothering him then she didn't mind repeating her feelings over and over again.

"As long as I can remember, ok? Im weak." He muttered but that was too much for the blonde young woman next to him.

"You aren't weak. Niklaus you are the strongest man that I have ever met. Don't forget that." She gently moved to play with his hair before returning to the soothing circles on his open, warm skin.

He turned to face her, making her hand lose contact with his back. She saw pain in his eyes, but the pain dissolved from his eyes as the truth eased in. She inched closer to him trying to show just how much he had affected her. Hesitantly she reached out and moved one hand down his back, softly stroking over the lines and bumps she felt.

His eyes fluttered closed at the feeling.

"Do you believe me?" She asked.

His eyes opened.

"You didn't seem to believe that my feelings for you are stronger then I ever thought could be possible " Caroline tried not to blush but her cheeks heated up under the pressure of his intense gaze.

"A woman like you shouldn't be with me. I don't deserve you my sweet Caroline." His honesty was heartbreaking for her.

"Its me that doesn't deserve you. You are kind, gentle and caring. Nik please just understand how much you mean to me. Please." She pleaded trying to keep her voice strong not cracking at all.

"I'll try as long as long as you try to be patient with me love." He whispered against her lips.

"Of course Nik..." She trailed off. She smiled shortly after telling him that everything would be ok.

"Are you ready to face the village." He asked

"Not quite yet" Her hands ran over his muscled arms for some time as Nik's breathing became sharper than usual.

"Well then we still have some time before everyone comes out so we shouldn't waste the time talking" He managed to say before easing back into her warm touch.

"I agree"

"Well then." He said quietly.

Caroline lay there not being able to look away from the man who was openly vulnerable to her. The way Mikael ruined his childhood must have been a small part of his messed up life. Niklaus needed to realize just how much love he had even if it wasn't from his father. She knew he wanted her to kiss him but Caroline thought what he needed was comfort.

Instead she surprised him. She inched closer slowly, then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She tried to avoid any of his scars making sure there was space between them so that his wounds were left untouched.

He quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her back and puling her closer nuzzling her hair shortly after.

Her young heart was beating faster, she separated herself enough to place one more kiss on his raspberry lips. Her hands tangled themselves in his necklaces as she inspected their designs trying to decipher the symbols carved sharply into them.

"I won't let him hurt you.'' Nik's voice filled her up with warmth and love.

She moved away a little, looking up at his face. She tried to forget just how much her wrist had bruised after her small encounter with Mikael.

At that precise moment Nik took her hand in his assessing the blueish colored mark left on her wrist. He gently brought it to his heart not wincing once although Caroline tried to pull away.

''I will always protect you.'' He said sharply like a true man. Her true man.

''I know. Always and Forever'' Caroline couldn't help flashing the biggest grin enjoying how loved this man was making her with a few simple words. And they hadn't even courted properly yet.

Finally the talking between them stopped as Caroline gently eased them into one more steamy kiss before finally rising to her feet and announcing that a new day had begun for them.

* * *

"Hi."

Caroline shot her head up at the small voice and saw Henrik running towards her worried but happy at the same time.

"Well hello there, Henrik." She said. He was such a sweet boy and it made her sad as she realized just how hard it must have been for him. His parents didn't seem very loving most of the time and his siblings were too old to spend time with him constantly. But Caroline had noticed how much Henrik liked spending time with Nik. And Niklaus didn't seem to object to that.

"I made Mother angry this morning; I was going to go pick her some of her favorite flowers down by the stream. Would you like to come along?" He asked. He seemed excited to get out of the small space that he always had to have fun in. She knew she should have stayed in case Nik needed her but the pleading look in the young boy's eyes pushed her to take his hand and lead them into the forest.

She nodded and stood up. No words were needed to fill the nice silence between them but Caroline's curiosity poked out once again.

''What did you do to anger your mother?'' Esther seemed just as strange to her as Mikael.

''I told her that Father was wrong to hurt you for trying to save Nik.'' Caroline smiled that Henrik was protecting her even though she wasn't related to him.

"Wow." She said softly.

''Its alright. Judging by the smile on your face your night went alright. Have you made up with Niklaus?'' Henrik widened his eyes obviously wanting to know if his talk helped which it had but Caroline wasn't about to tell him all the details.

''You are far wiser then you should be at your age Henrik. But for your information, yes we made up.'' Caroline messed up Henrik's hair as she giggled at the sight in from of her. The disapproving look on his face reminded her of Nik and already her heart ached for him.

''Im glad. He wasn't as happy as when you came to the village.'' Henrik admitted quietly.

''Let's keep that between us.'' She begged knowing that Niklaus didn't like to be discussed let along his vulnerable side.

''Of course.''

* * *

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Henrik said as he began to pick some of the flowers for Esther.

"I have spent too much time her anyway but yes.''

Caroline remembered the conformation that took place in the very spot she had been standing but wuite a lot had changed. now she was finally with Nik for as long as he would be willing to have her. She was lost in her thoughts as she walked around all the lovely flowers.

"There you are!" Henrik said walking towards Caroline. "I thought you left me all alone." He said laughing.

''Never''

''That might teach you a lesson. From whatI have been hearing you also enjoy doing dangerous activities in these wild woods.''

''A few attempts to see wolfs transforming is hardly dangerous.''

''It is to me so you should know I am not letting you out of my sight during the next full moon.''

''You are acting like Rebekah right now.''

''I hope so.''

Caroline guided Henrik back to their hut as she tried to find Nik. He must have decided to face Tatia today which brought another blush to her expression.

Mikael seemed to be missing himself which made Caroline breathe easier at least for now. He was terrifying her and even if Niklaus promised to protect her, Caroline knew he would just get injured again. And she didn't know if she would be able to compose herself during his next punishment. She wanted to try her best to prevent any more trouble between her man and his father.

* * *

''Everyone gather around.'' Mikael's voice rang out for the whole family to hear. Caroline heard Rebekah behind her and both girls walked to the Mikael, arm in arm. Caroline liked how easy it was for her to talk with Rebekah. Being the only two girls brought out more in common then they thought was possible.

Mikael stood proudly grinning at everyone as they settled on the nearest log. Nik was standing nearby avoiding Caroline's gaze which seemed a bit strange to her but she continued to look around. Elijah sat on the other side of her with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

''Hello.'' He said before looking back at his father.

Caroline didn't have the time to get to know Elijah but he seemed to interested in Tatia most of the time anyway.

''Hi.'' Caroline saw Nik glaring in there direction before once again staring beyond Caroline's gaze putting up a wall against everyone.

''I would like to announce some news that have cheered up both Esther and myself. We will soon have an important event to prepare for. After some moments of foolishness, Niklaus has finally stepped up and became a man.''

Caroline's confusion seemed to radiate to everyone around her. Rebekah had the same odd expression before staring back at her favorite older brother.

Tatia came from behind one of the huts before approaching Nik and taking his hand in her's and kissing him passionately. He seemed to to hesitate before grasping her face and pulling her closer then before. The pulled apart to look at Mikael once more. Mikael finished his sentence with a grin on his face.

''Niklaus and Tatia are to be married in a few weeks time.''


	7. Chapter 7

**A brief teaser just to apologize for the cliffhanger ;) Just a quick note before the Klaus hate starts! There is more to it then you know. there is lots of plotting and lying between some untrustworthy people but for now I am leaving you confused and heartbroken. Everything will be explained in time...**

* * *

Nik could feel the cold whip at him as he ran looking for his path back home. The darkness hid a lot from him that night but the cry of a young woman woke him from his sleepless state.

Caroline was screaming his name and this forced him to run fast towards her. Any direction that brought him closer was the right way. Any direction with Caroline at the end would be the one he ran to.

The sight in front of him tore him apart. There stood a wolf as it pressed itself onto the woman he loved. Without another thought Nik used all his strength to push the animal off but it decided to approach him next.

The heavy animal crashed against his body sharply before he felt a sharp pain spreading quickly on his stomach and moving higher. The pain was difficult to hold in but he knew if Caroline heard him she wouldn't listen to his warnings.

The wolf began to tear at Nik's skin even harder, he could feel the blood dripping. Suddenly another wolf arrived scaring the first into the woods. Niklaus couldn't pay close attention but the second wolf seemed to be worried if not protective.

''Caroline. You have to-you have to run! Please go.'' Nik spoke weakly before attempting to push her away. He could fell her clinging to him but she had to run. If he was to die he wanted to know his blonde angel was safe.

''I'm not leaving you. How much does it hurt?'' She tried to reach for him again without hurting him.

''I've had worse. Much worse.'' Nik realized that he may have given out more then she should have known. Mikael had punished him enough in front of her but she didn't know how long this had been going on.

''You will be ok, I promise. Just hold onto me ok?'' She tried to hold all of his weight as she guided him back. Nik tried to hold himself up but his feet barely scrapped against the ground.

"It's so cold," Niklaus said into the quiet night. The shudder that ran along his spine wasn't comforting.

Niklaus awoke from the cold and dreadful dream. He saw Caroline tracing patterns on his skin but the sad expression caused him to glance down at the scars from the previous night along with the ones inflicted by his father.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the space. Disappointment rushed over him but it was the confused look Caroline gave that struck him.

"Why are you apologizing?" Nik thought she would have ran already, repulsed by his appearance.

"I realize that my body isn't what you may have ...envisioned.'' He searched for a shirt which he found on the corner of his bed. A warm hand stopped his activity and he looked at her questioningly.

"You're right…it's better, much better" she said softly. Her hand moved to graze his cheek, a warm smile spreading on her face. Niklaus wasn't sure what to say since Tatia's reaction was worse. She tried to hide it but he realized that the wounds weren't attractive to her and this made her turn around to head to her home after seeing his body that night. But the way his Caroline looked at him threw him off. She was sincere. With one more reassuring look he shyly smiled back looking loving back at the incredible woman lying next to him. His eyes stayed glued on Caroline, as if unable to look away even if he tried. She seemed to have more to say but the way she looked at him was too much, he moved slowly closer so that his lips were on hers just like they both wanted. Her smell left him intoxicated and wanting more.

Nik didn't understand how this goddess in front of him didn't catch the attention of anyone else. Of course Kol seemed to like her but he wasn't stupid enough to leave Addrianna. He loved her too much. He spoke of marriage and children, even teaching them to play his favorite sport which involved a bat he had made himself.

Caroline's lips were exquisite against his. They were addicting and tasted sweeter then anything he had ever encountered. Caroline suddenly traced her hands against his chest and back, feeling his scars scratching underneath her palm.

Nik abruptly stopped the kiss careful to hide his chest once again. The insecurity washed over him once again and he had to hide his shame.

"Oh" She pulled her hand away as he looked at her. "Sorry... I don't know why I ...I shouldn't have."

"No, it's nice." He admitted knowing he was letting his guard down. Memories of Tatia's expression still stayed in his head.

She exhaled and carefully put her fingertips on his chest again, trailing along the raised crooked lines that scattered in all directions along with his new additions from the previous night. Her cool fingers lit up his skin with each touch and left him wanting to ravish her there and then.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No. Not at all. Embarrassing mostly on my part." He began to soothingly draw circles on her shoulder where the open skin glowed brightly. He wanted her to feel the way her touch intensified him.

Caroline flattened her palm against his chest and he couldn't help relaxing under her touch.

"Now?" He couldn't help smiling at how caring his girl was. No one cared enough except perhaps Rebekah at times when they didn't fight.

"How long...?" Why must Caroline want to know answers to such questions? They wouldn't do her any good.

"It started a long time ago." He replied hoping she wouldn't press for more information.

"How long?'' Her voice was clear and firm as it echoed through the hut. She made sure he saw the expression on her face before he tried to lie to her. He sighed in frustration mostly but also in embarrassment.

"Caroline, I don't think you want to know.'' His unsure tone sent her over the edge. No one should have to know except his family but this young woman was becoming closer then family.

"I want to know." She continued to push him to reveal this side of his childhood.

"Why? You just started to give me a chance. And why start with messy stuff anyway?" He begged her silently not to open this door but he knew his stubborn Caroline too well already.

"Nik, I didn't mean to- You do know that no matter what I will still like you?" His heart clenched in response.

"As long as I can remember, ok? Im weak." He muttered but that was too much for the blonde young woman next to him.

"You aren't weak. Niklaus you are the strongest man that I have ever met. Don't forget that." It was then that Nik realized just how much he was falling for Caroline. And he wasn't regretting a moment of it.

He turned to face her, making her hand lose contact with his back. Her eyes entranced him from looking anywhere else. Her blue sparking eyes made Tatia's seem boring and bland.

His eyes fluttered closed at the feeling.

"Do you believe me?" She asked.

His eyes opened.

"You didn't seem to believe that my feelings for you are stronger then I ever thought could be possible " Niklaus decided to take a leap of faith and tell her how much he appreciated her.

"A woman like you shouldn't be with me. I don't deserve you my sweet Caroline." His honesty was heartbreaking for her.

"Its me that doesn't deserve you. You are kind, gentle and caring. Nik please just understand how much you mean to me. Please." Another sigh emerged from him.

"I'll try as long as long as you try to be patient with me love." He whispered against her lips.

"Of course Nik..." The way his name rolled off her tongue drove him insane with passion.

"Are you ready to face the village." He asked

"Not quite yet" Her hands ran over his muscled arms for some time as Nik's breathing became sharper than usual.

"Well then we still have some time before everyone comes out so we shouldn't waste the time talking" He managed to say before easing back into her warm touch.

"I agree"

"Well then." He said quietly.

Today he would face Tatia and make what was going on between him and Caroline real. No more hiding and defiantly no more lying. He loved her and soon she would know exactly how much.

Her next movement surprised him. The hug she gave him made her body mold perfectly against his. Niklaus could feel every curve which didn't help his current thoughts. How did she not notice just how much he wanted her?

He quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her back and puling her closer nuzzling her hair shortly after.

"I won't let him hurt you.'' Nik's voice filled her up with warmth and love. He would fight until his last dying breathe to save the woman who filled his life with joy.

* * *

Niklaus never thought he would enjoy a day as much as was today. Caroline had finally admitted her feelings and now she agreed to let him court her. Nik tried to walk without attracting attention in his direction but he couldn't help wincing a bit as he carried the lumber for the upcoming week.

''Boy!'' Mikael's voice was loud and clear.

Nik turned around to face the man he dreaded.

''Yes?'' He spoke sharply but knowing his father that would cost him plenty.

''Come here''. Nik headed his father's way noticing another figure along the pathway.

''What is this about?''

* * *

**Here you have it...This was a short chapter that is basically Klaus' throughout Chapter 6. I'm not sure if you enjoy this because i would love to write more chapters dedicated to his thoughts.I wonder what happened don't you? By the way there is even MORE drama happening soon so stick along**


	8. Chapter 8

**This update is earlier than usually which I hopes makes up for the strange turn of events ;)**

**So I see that no one likes Tatia/Klaus together? Well this chapter gets even better...**

* * *

''I would like to announce some news that have cheered up both Esther and myself. We will soon have an important event to prepare for. After some moments of foolishness, Niklaus has finally stepped up and became a man.'' Mikael spoke loudly to his family. He couldn't hide his satisfaction finally.

Caroline's confusion seemed to radiate to everyone around her. Rebekah had the same odd expression before staring back at her favorite older brother.

Tatia came from behind one of the huts before approaching Nik and taking his hand in her's and kissing him passionately. He seemed to to hesitate before grasping her face and pulling her closer then before. The pulled apart to look at Mikael once more. Mikael finished his sentence with a grin on his face.

''Niklaus and Tatia are to be married in a few weeks time.''

Time froze as if everything around Caroline stopped. Her breathing increased as she tried to look anywhere but at the seemingly happy couple. She lightly bit her lip trying to hold in the pain. Her heart clenched deep inside her body, it wouldn't stop beating out of control. Looking down at her hands on her lap, Caroline dug her nails deep into her palm. The pain was bearable, painless even compared to the horrifying sight in front of her.

The first thought she encountered was to simply walk away. Away from this village that destroyed her happiness in less than a day. What had happened to her Niklaus? Their morning together had made her feel complete. She knew it was to good to be true. He must have realized just how wrong she was for him. Tatia must have been his real choice in the end. The pain coming from her palm stayed unnoticed as the family began to go congratulate the couple.

Rebekah looked at Caroline for any traces of anger but seeing none she did the right thing. This consisted of her approaching her big brother, the man she thought finally discovered love with Caroline. Apparently she was wrong which made what she was required to do much worse. She hugged her brother then the brunette whispering words of encouragement to both of them. Her disgust was well hidden behind her talented acting skills. One flaw in her plan broke the belief that she supported this, Rebekah forgot just how well her older brother knew her. The look on his face was all the confirmation she needed, he didn't believe her words.

Kol followed shortly after simply patting his brother on the back, reaching out for Addrianna's hand he led them for a walk. He caught sight of Addrianna looking over her shoulder sympathetically. She squeezed Kol's hand, this was the only way for her to bring herself to admit that there wasn't just one broken heart in the village square. Elijah also sadly stared at the ground for a mere second, he then roughly stood up stomping away from the celebration.

Once everyone got their supportive words in Caroline then stood graciously heading towards the pair. Tatia could sense the blonde, this pushed her to claim her fiancee's lips as hers once more. Niklaus attempted to pull away but with the encouragement he satisfied Tatia's brief need. The kiss broke apart and left the couple facing Caroline directly. She stared strictly at Tatia as she tried her best to smile. The brunette answered it with a cold brief glance in her direction. Knowing Niklaus was her final purpose she used all her feeble strength to hold it together. Caroline made sure to follow the brief rules she had assigned to herself.

She wasn't allowed to look him in the eyes for more then a few seconds. She wasn't too show more emotion then necessary. A simple smile would be plenty. But most importantly no contact. If she was to touch him then all she control she barely acquired would be wasted. She couldn't afford everyone to see just how empty she felt inside. She wanted to rip her useless heart out of her chest, it would stop this unreasonable pain. It wasn't supposed to break her this easily but apparently she was destined to never be with the man she would love until her last breath. Caroline knew she couldn't stay away from him the day she saw him. He looked powerful and careless to everyone around him but to her he was a simple young man who needed someone to love him. He deserved an unconditional love that would the shared with anyone else, it would be intended simply for him.

Years of pain only enhanced this need inside of him that desperately called for attention. Nik should have been someone's first thought as they woke up and their last thought before drifting of to sleep. No one in this village provided him with this, Caroline knew that she wouldn't be able to breathe normally for a while. Until she made Nik genuinely smile,laugh and have fun. These basic concepts were rare for this strong man who must have suffered years and years of abuse. Just the thought of blood escaping his body from Mikael's whip made Caroline's steady hands shake, desperately needed to avenge her man.

Caroline whispered ''Congratulations''

The look on Nik's face was unreadable which was a first for her. She would usually be able to get an idea of his emotions but right now she came back blank. The truth was obvious, too bad she had just noticed it. She truly meant nothing to him, he never cared for her. Just those simple words broke her beyond belief. Her hands were tucked behind her back, this led to her trying to refocus the pain to her injured palm. Her nails clawed at her skin, yet not even the dripping of her blood stopped her. Her emotions ran dry, all she was left with was the numbness spread through her veins.

''I wish you lots of happiness.'' With one more silly smile Caroline turned swiftly heading anywhere else. Her bloody palm continued to drip but no attention was brought to it. Instead Caroline was thinking of a plan to escape this cursed village.

* * *

Caroline had walked long distances just for the sake of staying sane. She needed to somehow figure out a plan. No one would be willing to help her, they didn't understand. She promised her parents that she wouldn't put herself in danger but what was left here? The pain that would haunt her as she watched the man she loved get married. Soon they would have children and live happily ever after, all the while flaunting the love that wasn't her's but she would always crave. For a moment she let herself imagine that she would marry Nik, they would have children and together they would live every moment together in bliss. These hopes were useless because in reality hope was paralyzing.

Bad moments would upset you for a while but then you would move on. Hope on the other hand would always leave you breathless waiting for something that will never happen. It was time she accepted it.

Caroline wanted to run. Run far away and never once look back. Maybe that was exactly what she needed, now was the best time to start over. Once again this village seemed like the worse idea she had so far. it brought nothing but misery.

''I wouldn't recommend running away from your problems. It does more harm then good. In my experience it is better to face things head on.'' A voice broke out behind her. It was deep and strong. Manly and calm. It could be only one of Nik's brother's.

Elijah emerged and walked over to stand near the blonde. He wore a saddening expression on his face. He looked exactly how Caroline felt if not worse. He obviously loved Tatia longer then she had fallen for Nik.

''And what would you suggest I do with our mutual problem?'' She asked.

They both knew that there wasn't anything they could do. Everything was decided.

''Believe it or not Caroline, I do love Tatia.'' The honesty was clear in his voice. Without a doubt he cared for her.

''I do believe you. I just don't understand how you could fall for such a woman.'' Caroline should have kept her mouth shut but what was the point? She might as well try to find out why the two brothers enjoyed her so much.

'' You are referring to her being quite unsure of her feelings for my brother and I correct?'' Elijah was aware of all the rumors surrounding their relationship.

''Yes.'' She answered quickly. She knew it wasn't polite but Caroline wasn't one to be subtle.

''Well It does pain me to see her spending her time with Niklaus but it is her choice. In the end we can't help who we fall in love with. It is chosen for us.'' The words seemed true but Caroline didn't believe that Nik and Tatia were chosen for one another.

''When I saw them kiss...I would have rather staked myself.'' She admitted while staring off in front of her to keep him from seeing her weakness. Her love for Niklaus had weakened her immensely.

''Some might say you are insane, but I am different. I felt exactly the same way until a thought hit me. Tatia may have loved Niklaus also but he moved on.'' Elijah spoke with knowledge and no doubt.

''Please don't tell me you think he actually felt something for me. Him getting engaged to another woman was proof enough I think.'' Caroline replied harshly. She still couldn't forget the events that happened earlier that day. She needed to get over this before it broke her.

''Niklaus may be impulsive but he wouldn't have simply proposed marriage. He always spoke of doing it once he lived on his own away from our father. He doesn't trust Mikael and wasn't interested in having him throwing insults at his wife as well.'' Elijah might have been right but some things still didn't make sense.

''Yet there he stood not hiding how much he really enjoyed kissing his fiancee.'' Bitter was one way to describe the blonde. She never felt jealousy and she had to admit it wasn't one of the best feelings in the world.

''Caroline, not everything is what it seems.'' This brother seemed very noble and smart. He didn't learn that from his father, that was for sure!

''Alright, say you are right. How can we find out the truth?'' Confidence began to build up inside of her. She needed to know the truth, she wouldn't rest until she did.

''That is something I have had on my mind also. The possibilities may be endless but one stands out the most to me right now.'' He chuckled for a brief moment as Caroline stared at him in wonder.

''I would like to hear it...'' The blonde seemed determined.

''But can I trust you to help me. I know you are upset but sitting her feeling sorry for yourself won't help us.'' He was right, it wasn't time to sit around crying. She had to act if she wanted to realize what went wrong between them. Deep down she still claimed herself entirely.

''You might be right about Nik. But what about Tatia?'' She knew she shouldn't have asked but the truth needed to be heard.

''Tatia might have chosen Niklaus but I need to make sure. I still believe that she is meant for me. Just like Nik is meant for you.'' Elijah grinned.

Caroline couldn't help feeling better. ''So what is your plan?''

''Would you like to go for a walk?'' Elijah extended his arm as she looped hers through it and walked alongside him listening to him explain.

* * *

Elijah came back into the village hand in hand with Caroline. They smiled at one another not being able to look away. Elijah leaned in whispering something in her ear before she began to giggle, her eyes never looked away once. They kept whispering to one another trying to keep from drawing attention but they didn't see the two people sitting not far from their view.

Niklaus and Tatia had been talking until the other pair had appeared laughing and smiling at one another. Soon they both looked at Elijah and Caroline, no words were said. Nik glared at his brother before clenching his fists tightly. His knuckles turned white under the pressure. His jaw was clenched and fury rose inside of him. Rage continued to boil without stopping. He desperately glanced around for some way to let out what he was feeling.

Tatia sat simply looking at Elijah. Not much anger was showing but she didn't seem happy with the sight of another woman touching what was hers. Of course she was now with Niklaus but that didn't mean she couldn't be with Elijah also. Two men were better then one in her point of view. She didn't need to settle for one man when she could have a better time with his brother also. Niklaus might have been kind and caring but that didn't make him more experienced. Tatia needed someone to take care of her in more ways then one.

Her times with Elijah was priceless and she yearned for more. But the way she could always feel comforted around Niklaus brought her to the second brother. If only he stood up to Mikael, then perhaps Niklaus would finally be a real man. For now he was a simple lung boy that was nice enough to keep around. But she wouldn't be willing to let him go either. If she couldn't have him then she would never let him near Caroline.

Elijah led Caroline to Mikael's hut but he leaned into give her a quick kiss on the cheek before going in. She looked down trying not to say anything but she ended up smiling. For a moment she glanced over at Nik. He looked murderous but also upset. Caroline knew what that felt like.

Soon enough the pair came out of the hut with Mikael grinning behind them. He lead them to Niklaus and Tatia.

''Since you two are the only ones here I am glad to announce the splendid news.'' Mikael smirked at Niklaus' expression.

''And what might that be father?'' Nik spoke harshly and venomously.

''You engagement to Tatia has reawaken Elijah's need to please the village.'' Mikael spat back before smiling at his younger son's face.

''What are you referring to?'' He replied trying to understand the situation.

''Since he is older then you he also must wed. Good thing Caroline and him have managed to grow close while she stayed with us. They have spoke to me about their undying love that they had kept secret for now.'' Elijah reached for Caroline's hand before kissing her lips lightly.

''Excuse me?'' Tatia squealed after noticing the kiss.

''Yes, apparently they had courted in secret for they feared my disapproving thoughts. Luckily for them I am thrilled. Elijah and Caroline have chosen to marry in a few weeks and for now they will be living by themselves as of tonight. Niklaus, you are to move in with Kol and Finn. And Rebekah will move in to our hut. That way the soon to be newly weds get to enjoy their nights together along with the days.'' Mikael winked once more. Elijah chuckled to himself as well.

''I don't believe this.'' Tatia spoke even louder trying to have the attention all to herself.

''Well Tatia, my apologies for stealing you day but if you excuse us we are off to our hut. We have a lot to discuss.'' Caroline showed her exactly what she had to fear before taking Elijah's hand and headed to their hut.

The shocked expression on Tatia's face was enough to make Caroline double over in laughter. Luckily she held it in until Elijah followed her to their new hut. After a moment of silence they hugged while laughing to themselves.

''It seems our plan is working.'' Elijah said.

''I hope you are right about this.'' Caroline said in response.

''Judging by Niklaus' action I am sure we will know the truth soon enough. As for tonight, well we have a show to put on don't we?''Elijah reminded her of Nik staring blankly at them before excusing himself as he left to go retrieve the water supposedly.

''Yes, we should make sure we appear believable in front of your family. Maybe we should think of a story on how we supposedly fell in love?'' Caroline suggested knowing Rebekah and Kol would press her for more information. Addrianna would question her as well but she was nice enough to keep her judgment away from view. That's why Caroline admired her, her strength and kindness.

''You are correct .'' Elijah chuckled before thinking of some ideas to include during they dinner later on that day.

* * *

**I'm glad I finally created a cliffhanger ;) It was exciting seeing everyone's reactions! I hope you enjoy this but soon we will have another Klaus POV that won't be a simple retelling of events. It will be a surprise look inside his head!**

**And now I am off to write the first chapter of a story that won't let me do anything besides write it! The first chapter will be up by tonight so keep an eye out for it! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy this update! I would like to thank everyone who nominated me for best fluff author on tumblr! I will be posting a present for all of you! ;) More problems will be arising so read on my lovelies...**

Their plan had worked successfully over the past few days. Tatia had an obvious jealousy towards the pair which meant her feelings for Nik couldn't be very genuine. Caroline couldn't stand the affection the two were sharing, constantly cuddling and kissing. The marks on her palms continued to bleed regularly from the pain she kept inflicting. That was her escape from the mind numbing pain she couldn't stand feeling.

She wished it was easier for them, if only she could grab him away from that brunette and show him exactly how much she loved him. Caroline knew the truth, there was no other out there for her except for her Niklaus. She would never love a man after having felt the pure, raw emotions with this man.

Sadly she wasn't good enough for him and he had realized it. Caroline knew all along that she was a waste of space and that beautiful man deserved a confident woman. A powerful queen to stand by his side as they faced the world. Caroline was simply to weak for him. He would never truly be happy with her and she couldn't imagine making him unhappy. Caroline never loved a man like she loved Niklaus, making him happy and safe seemed to be her only purpose in this town. Even watching him with another woman wouldnt stop her from protecting her man. Her strong,impulsive, insecure and just perfect young man.

She missed him. She missed his scent, his voice, his protective arms but most importantly she missed his loving gaze.

Caroline glanced over and saw Elijah with Tatia heading towards the meadow. He winked at her before leaving. Caroline giggled, as she headed back to her hut she bumped into something hard.

''My apologies.'' She strutted.

''Its alright sweetheart.'' The voice belonged to the man with the perfect blue eyes and mischievous smile. Caroline's happiness faded as her nervousness kicked in. The pain in her chest reappeared and the small seams that held it together burst open. Once again Caroline stood there open completely to the man.

''I have to get back to-.'' Her mind went blank from the tension between them. The way he held her in his arms and stared intensely into her eyes drove her crazy. His scent hit her strongly and so did her love for him.

For a moment she let herself believe that this was her man who was holding her lovingly before they would walk hand in hand back to their hut. They lived there together, their days would be filled with preparations and moments with his family. They would steal secret glances and be drawn to one another until the night where they would passionately make love to one another under the warm fire.

This was a simple dream that would never happen but Caroline let herself indulge before returning back to their moment. His gaze was still seriously inspecting her before he let her go.

Caroline walked off yet the feeling of someone's warm arms stopped her. She knew it was him by his touch. Caroline could feel his stubble scratching against her cheek and his wandering hands grazing her arms and wrapping around her waist. She could sense him inhaling her scent and the sexual tension kept building up. Caroline sighed deeply into his touch wondering what exactly was going on.

He leaned in against her cheek placing a slow and tantalizing kiss. ''I'm so sorry Caroline. But I have to be with her. I am marrying her and I - I love her.'' As soon as he said those words a cold shiver went down her back.

Caroline's throat seized up and she shoved him away from her. She ran away before he saw that he had finally broken her heart completely. She kept running until she reached the meadow and with a heavy sigh Caroline finally gave in. The sobs and tears came to the surface, swallowing her whole. Caroline continued to cry wondering how long she would feel this worthless.

* * *

''These flowers are truly wonderful Elijah. How did you find this wonderful meadow?'' Tatia's smile could light up the whole sky.

''Just discovered it on one of my many walks. I'm glad I can finally have someone to share this beautiful sight with.'' Elijah knew he shouldn't have given in to Tatia since it wasn't part of the plan but he couldn't resist.

Addrianna and Kol had taken over the stables with the help of young Henrik. They loved horses as well but honestly none of them were as good with the animals as Niklaus was. But Niklaus was nowhere in sight which probably meant he was somewhere near Caroline trying to act indifferent around but failing miserably. Elijah knew Niklaus loved Caroline which was what struck him when he announced his engagement to Tatia. What could have caused this change of heart?

Elijah honestly wondered if the reason behind Nik's recent behavior had something to do with their parents. Esther and Mikael seemed excited by the recent news even though their hatred for Tatia was still obvious as well.

Tatia's voice broke Elijah from his thoughts. ''Elijah i have to be honest with you. I can't lie any longer. I am not willing to leave Niklaus and our engagement. I understand if you think that being with me is no longer an option. I don't know which one of you I care for more and I am very confused. Which is why I would like to be with you both. Sadly Niklaus doesn't seem to agree with me''

And with those words Elijah's heart broke. He couldn't explain the sick sinking feeling that was going on in his stomach. Of course she still wanted to be with both of them. Their plan hadn't worked, instead it showed her true light. Tatia never planned to choose between them, she just wanted a husband by her side as she fooled around with his brother. She was wonderful in every possible way but that meant that Elijah still had competition for Tatia's heart. And he didn't know if he would be able to stand being with her while she was betrothed to his younger brother.

''I completely understand Tatia. Do you ever plan to choose between us?.''

Tatia's smile once again appeared on her face but it held more excitement and mischief in it now. It was obvious that their little game was an enjoyable affair for the young lady.

''It's just Niklaus truly is different but so are you. You both have taken a piece of my heart and the decision is too difficult for me.''

''I can't imagine Niklaus agreeing to this'' Elijah tried to convince this beauty to choose. Tatia should have chosen him and let Nik go to him true love, Caroline.

The girl loved his brother like no one else would ever be able to. Including himself.

''I agree. But I am just captivated by both of you''. Tatia seemed to be enjoying this more than she should be but all Elijah saw was a beautiful woman smiling at him before leaning closer to kiss him slowly.

Her lips were soft and perfect. Elijah didn't want to end the kiss so he gently pressed his hand to the back of her head which worked to his advantage as she deepened the kiss herself. She pulled him on top of her running her hands down his arms and finally resting them on his firm chest.

Their little moment continued for quite some time but Tatia finally stopped it. Looking at Elijah for a few moments she finally spoke the words that he didn't pay attention to earlier but he should have. This was the first sign that his feelings didn't mean much to her. All of it was a simple game to the brunette beauty.

''Don't worry my Noble Elijah, this will be fun. I am sure I can convince him'' She winked at him before grabbing him by the arm and running around the meadow daring him to catch her. Not wanting to disappoint her Elijah ran after her as she began to laugh. That simple laugh made Elijah's body fill with warmth.

Not worrying about tomorrow or the day after Elijah simply ran after the woman who he claimed. No matter what Tatia would be his.

He finally caught her from behind. He caught her lips again as she pushed him onto the grass. Their clothes soon disappeared, leaving them bare. Their bodies indulging in each other.

He pressed his lips to her's, the kiss started off slow but like it usually it grew more passionate. Tatia leaned her forehead against his as they both tried their best to regulate their breathing. The sun was going to set soon but neither of them cared munch. Elijah ran his fingers down her arms. His eyes never leaving hers trying to find some kind of guilt but found none. "My noble Elijah." She whispered.

He grabbed her lips with his once again but this time neither of them broke apart. Tatia cuddled up into his chest and enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. "I love you." Elijah whispered. He hoped she would reply to him right again but he was wrong.

"I had a wonderful time." She kissed his chest before attempting to find her clothes. They were both quiet for a while. "I will see you again soon." She whispered before they walked back to the village.

* * *

Elijah lead Tatia back to her hut. It had been a couple of minutes since they had indulged in one another. They both enjoyed one another's company in a way that neither expected. Elijah couldn't get enough of this mysterious girl who was kind in every way possible. She was sweet, gentle and lovely yet mysterious all together. He craved to know her more and more. He spent his nights thinking of her lovely brown eyes.

As they walked further down the path Elijah walked Tatia back to her house waiting for her to enter. The only sadness he felt was the unreturned I love you that afternoon.

''I had a wonderful time Elijah. I hope we can do this again quite soon.'' Her smile didn't give much away only showing how sincere she truly was. She knew that it was better to leave the men wanting more than just giving away just how excited she felt.

''Of course sweet Tatia. I have grown accustomed to your wonderful company.'' He tried not to show just how upset he was that she didn't return his feelings. He made the first move to profess his feelings but she seemed to be far behind him. He knew that as the man he needed to show his true intentions before she moved on to another. Unfortunately it was too late for them.

''Goodbye. Until tomorrow Elijah.'' Before he could walk away Tatia quickly placed a hand on his cheek bringing him closer to her not wanting any space to be between them. Her lips touched his for just a moment but the feeling was beyond words perfect for both of them.

The guilt began to emerge soon after as he trudged back to his hut. He had ruined their plan and realized the truth. Tatia never truly loved him. And he guessed she didn't love Niklaus either. She seemed to simply enjoy spending her time with both of them. This was a simple game to her while she tried to pass the time. But she didn't care how much pain Elijah and Niklaus were going through.

How did everything get so confusing?

* * *

Caroline had decided to pick some flowers once she dried her tears. She forgot that Elijah and Tatia headed this way ending up in the meadow. It truly was a beautiful sight for anyone. But what caught her eye was the sight of the two undressing in plain view for everyone to see. She wondered what led to this but she realized that Elijah just couldn't resist. Tatia had successfully seduced him once again but this meant she was unfaithfully to Niklaus now.

Caroline blushed as things heated up between them. She turned around to notice Nik standing behind her with his expression unreadable. He must have followed her after her fit in the village. But the sight behind her was what caught him off guard. He didn't seem upset, mostly betrayed at the sight. Nik's jaw clenched sharply as the anger became visible by his actions.

He shared a look with Caroline before heading in the opposite direction. Caroline didn't know what she felt, hate or love. These couple of days have made her moods change many times a day. All she knew was that things were getting more complicated and she wasn't having it.

* * *

Esther stomped through the thick branched woods trying not to snap under the pressure. She had a distaste for sneaking around Mikael knowing his temper wasn't the greatest. But that wasn't important because for now she had business to take care of.

The man stood farther away but she managed to find him quickly and with ease. She was in a hurry to get back yet for now the man would get what he deserved.

Mustering up some of her power Esther gave the man an aneurysm, watching as he clutched his head in pain. She continued the torture knowing she was getting her revenge before speaking.

''I asked you to do one thing! Kill the girl! Instead you tore her village apart and leaving her as the sole survivor. Then from what I understood a werewolf might have ended her pathetic life during the last full moon but once again you got in the way. You are worthless!.'' Esther shouted louder then she ever dared raise her voice with Mikael.

''I couldn't kill her! i can't!'' The man yelled back trying to recover from the pain.

''And why is that you coward?'' She countered back.

''She is his mate!'' The man stood sharply.

''Whose mate?'' Esther was confused but more bored with the direction of this conversation. She was never interested in listening to him explain his werewolf past. That was one downfall with this man, his obsession with his ridiculous heritage.

''A wolf has one mate in his life, consider it a soul mate. And they will never be apart from one another for long because in the end the two are meant to be. They will always be pulled to one another with a connection no one will ever break.'' He recited from memory. Mates in werewolf legends were described as limited experiences and truly rare. The man was proud of his son, he had found the woman that completed him like no other.

Esther rolled her eyes at the ludicrous legends and their representations. As far as she knew Niklaus barely deserved a family, let alone a soul mate of sorts. If Esther hadn't found her other half then what right did her weak son have? Frustration was building up inside of her as she continued to plot.

She needed the blonde out of the way before she dared to remember the truth. Esther's power was weakening with time and the spell she had used upon the girl would fade soon enough. And she couldn't risk having Caroline reveal her secret. Mikael had been growing suspicious with her actions already and she couldn't have him having proof.

Yet Mikael was still foolishly in love with her thinking he could trust her. It was easy to have her husband wrapped around her finger as they planned their next actions. It was easy enough to convince him that Caroline wasn't trustworthy which meant she would have to be broken if they wanted suspicious information out of her.

She was hoping her husband would come through or else she would once again have to get involved. And the one thing Esther despised was getting her hands dirty.

Giving the man in front of her a glare, she then raised her long dress and walked casually back to her home. Mikael would be worrying soon if she didn't return by nightfall.

The man stood thinking of those few precious moments that he experienced with his son. The boy had truly become a man over the years. He wished he was there to witness it but that was the price he had to pay. His only son had grown up, getting stronger every singe day and now he found his true mate. The one woman who would never leave him or betray him. She was the true definition of loyal and loving, he was sure that the girl was everything Niklaus needed. He just hoped Esther and her meddling didn't get in the way. He had only met the girl in his wolf form but he lived her already. She was a fine choice for Niklaus.

The man turned to head back to his people but not before whispering ''You choose well my son. I am proud of you Niklaus.''

**Wow what do you think is going on? Anyway I was considering making the next chapter fully Klaus' POV where his feelings for Caroline will be revealed. Does he love Tatia or Caroline? Review and Keep an eye out for the next update! **

**But while you wait you could always read my new story Bring Me To Life!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This will be a Klaus' POV chapter the night after Chapter 9. Just a warning that I finally decided to reveal bits of what happened so Klaus will open up about his reasons behind choosing Tatia. And this will be strictly Klaus POV because Caroline won't know about these moments...**

* * *

The ground felt somewhat harder under Niklaus' footsteps. He didn't know where he was going or what he was thinking. All he knew was that he couldn't do this. He was slowly coming apart at the seams these days. He couldn't handle the pressure or the pain anymore. He wondered how long he could continue with this ridiculous game that was fooling everyone, including her. How could she even consider thinking that all of this was real?

Niklaus was frustrated and annoyed beyond belief. Loathing seemed to be the only emotion he was experiencing these days. Why must this pain haunt him?

No lights were visible to him which actually comforted him tonight. He enjoyed the darkness fading most nights, it pulled him in as if he was dark himself. Niklaus truly believed that inside of him there was nothing more than just a cold heart and useless soul. He hoped that his misery would end when he met the blonde that changed his life. But Mikael got in the way revealing to him the truth behind Caroline and her words.

Niklaus was foolish to believe that she would truly love him but thats what he got for letting his guard down so easily. He got burned in the end, all he felt was the constant need to end his life.

He wasn't worth living, all he needed in this moment was death.

Every night Niklaus would awake from a cold and dreadful sleep. Tonight was no different except for the fact that he decided to finally give in and see her. One look and he would be satisfied with giving her up. She loved someone else so he wouldn't stand in the way. It was simpler that way.

He entered the hut watching the couple lying together yet far apart. Both of them had their backs to one another which looked strange to Nik.

H approached the right side of the bed where she lay.

Caroline slept peacefully, her hair scattered beautifully with her curls near her face, He brushed away a few of them, relishing in the softness of them. Her hands were underneath her head supporting her kindly.

Niklaus tilted his head watching his love sleep, was it wrong of him to be here? He knew it was but it seemed to be the only calming activity for him. The paper in his hand along with the pencil was just a nice addition. He sat by her side enjoying the soft quiet breathes coming from her. His light sketching didn't seem to intrude and he began committing her beauty to memory. When she married her betrothed, his brother, it would be decided. She would no longer be his so this was the last moments he would share with the woman who stole his heart and still hadn't returned it.

She moved in her sleep and he fidgeted worrying that she would wake up but all that happened was a smile light u her peaceful face.

"Nik..." she mumbled in her sleep.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the air. He was sorry that he wasn't enough for her. But he hoped that Elijah was, she deserved it.

In two weeks time all would be settled. Elijah would be her husband and Tatia was to be Niklaus' wife. It sounded so wrong but there was nothing to stop it now. It was decided.

Yet for one night Niklaus let himself dream that this was his girl calmly lying on their bed after a passion night together. he was exhausted and quietly fell asleep while Nikluas took to his usual nightly remedy, sketching her. Soon she would awake to place a kiss on his lips before pulling him back to bed with her lovely words. They would fall asleep holding one another.

She would be his and he would be hers.

If only this was a reality.

* * *

Niklaus never thought he would enjoy a day as much as was today. Caroline had finally admitted her feelings and now she agreed to let him court her. Nik tried to walk without attracting attention in his direction but he couldn't help wincing a bit as he carried the lumber for the upcoming week.

''Boy!'' Mikael's voice was loud and clear. He marched straight up to him son with what looked like simply determination. Niklaus knew this was too good to be true but that didn't stop him from hoping.

Nik turned around to face the man he dreaded. If he this day was supposed to start up well it ended rapidly already.

''Yes?'' He spoke sharply but knowing his father that would cost him plenty.

''Come here''. Nik headed his father's way noticing another figure along the pathway.

''What is this about?'' He asked.

''Hello Niklaus, how are you?'' He knew that voice too well to pretend to care. There stood Tatia in one of her better looking dresses along with her dark hair collected in a simple braid. It was evident that she purposely set it this way to match Caroline's.

Niklaus chuckled softly knowing this silly attempt to entice him was unsuccessful. Copying someone was flattering but it would never be enough. Once you have been with the original you would never want some unflattering woman desperate to catch his eye again.

Tatia would have to realize that his eyes would never stray from his Caroline. He could imagine falling for her if he hadn't already. She was magnificent in every single way, she strung his heart along without knowing. Her fierce attuned along with bits of innocence transformed Caroline into his chosen one. How could he be with anyone else but her? She understood his every thought, she connected with him on a level he didn't think was possible.

''What do you want?'' He snapped sharply.

''You and I are to be wed in a few weeks Niklaus, I suggest you become a bit friendlier to your wife and lover.'' She answered sweetly. But he just realized what this little act was, Tatia wasn't kind or gentle. She was a simple woman trying to perfect herself in a way that wouldn't work. The supposed kindness in her actions would never reach her soul. She was far to enclosed with her little games to notice much else.

''Pardon me? I am sure you would much rather have Elijah then me.'' He was about to leave when he was stopped once again by his father.

''The latest gossip around the village has been concerning a young Caroline and Elijah. Apparently their secret love is rather passionate as well. Someone caught them enjoying one another deep in the woods one night. Unless you would choose sharing with Elijah again, then go for it my pathetic son.''

''You are lying!.'' Nik snapped.

''I am not my dear son but here is a threat if that is what you have been waiting for, Elijah deserves happiness with the one he loves. He chose Caroline which happens to work out well since she loves him also. I will not have you in the way or else I will personally hurt Caroline a bit and say it was you who pushed me to it. Your precious blonde is having a splendid time with you brother so I suggest you take what you can get and move on.'' Mikael spat at his worthless son.

It felt as if his cold dead heart exploded in his chest. Apparently his blonde love had found a better choice, a more fulfilling choice for herself. The things Elijah would provide for her didn't match Niklaus'. He couldn't support her like his older brother could. If she truly loved timed then Niklaus had no other option.

''Alright. Let her be happy but you shouldn't expect much from me.'' He shouted at Tatia before retreating back to town already feeling the jealousy. How could Caroline betray him? Well now she was free to be with whomever stole her heart.

Niklaus knew it had been a ridiculous idea that someone could actually accept him along with his flaws. He let himself believe that there was someone out there who would never leave but how wrong he had been...

He had been shown his wrong.

* * *

**For now i will be concentrating only on Meant To Be!**


	11. Chapter 11

The villagers chose to prepare earlier this time around for the upcoming full moon. Apparently Niklaus' antics drove them to take serious actions against the monsters. Everyone was worried for him but it seemed Mikael was more interested in revenge, no one said anything but judging by the blood in Nik's shirt and the red cloth that Rebekah emerged with after staying in her brother's hut for a long period of time. No words needed to be mentioned. The sight was enough of an explanation. No matter how indifferent someone felt, that sight could never be forgotten.

But that morning the men found some sort of underground cave away from sight. The full moon would again cloud over the village which was why Caroline helped Rebekah pack enough food to last them a few days at most. Their family was planning to stay longer then usual down there hoping to stay safe this time. As the two blondes picked the berries on the closest bushes near the home they tried to talk about happy events. Too much intensity had ruined them over the past weeks.

But their small talk was cut short by the arrival of Tatia. She arrived with grace and a smug facial expression all combined. She fixed her dress which had twisted a bit evident to Caroline. Perhaps she had enjoyed another moment with the older brother. Elijah hadn't mentioned anything about his time with the brunette but he was quitter then usually. Hesitant to join a conversation or to even look in Niklaus' direction.

"So I thought it would be nice to announce the good news." Tatia spoke up. Her dress flattered her body as she picked it up to keep it from touching the brown ground.

"Did you finally stop playing both of my brothers?" Rebekah snapped at her. It wasn't a surprise how much Rebekah distasted her soon to be sister. She barely looked at her and when she did, the glares didn't need any words.

Caroline quietly continued to pick at the ripe berries not knowing how to answer. She kept her head down on most occasions, if she did then nothing else would come from it.

"Petty little Rebekah, Niklaus and I love one another!." Tatia looked directly at Caroline as she spoke. Caroline couldn't comprehend what she felt but the way her heart tightened was enough of a sign. The way she felt for her Nik would never just disappear into the wind.

"You pathetic little-" Rebekah was about to continue but she was cut off by Caroline. She was stopped mid step and for once she backed off. It wasn't the time to start yet another argument. They were better off just avoiding her for as long as they could.

"I just came to say Niklaus and I had set the date when we are to be wed. We are both rather excited. In three weeks time Niklaus will officially be mine and I his." That was the last straw for Caroline, she had enough of this. Three weeks? In three weeks another woman would feel his embrace, another woman would kiss him s they feel asleep, another woman would embrace him when the nightmares hit. That other woman just would never be Caroline. It wasn't meant to be.

She decided to walk away from the taunting words and the unnecessary words that Tatia provided.

For now she decided to continue working on the move tonight. There was plenty to do and it was not the time to yet again worry about Tatia and Nik. She had mourned enough to last her a lifetime, now she had to move further.

A loud clap of thunder awakened Caroline; it shook her to her very core as she saw that it was only her who was disturbed. No one else was affected by the loud noise going on outside. She sat up straight in her bed, looking around the dark cave; it must have gotten closer to the night because the shadows on the walls were no longer visible. She had somehow managed to fall asleep through all of the chaos that was surrounding the villagers. The wolves seemed to still not appear which worried everyone. But exhaustion took over and she was the first to fall asleep. a blanket was covering her considering she didn't bring one. Her thoughts were busy with other worries which let some urgent reminders slip.

Caroline decided it must have been chivalrous Elijah who was required to sleep beside her but he was sleeping warmly himself. The whole village slept around the caves but one body was empty, their wasn't a blanket to prove it but judging by the empty space next to Tatia it wasn't difficult to connect it. It took her a moment to convince

As these thoughts ran through Caroline's head, she couldn't help but wonder about Niklaus. He had been in her dreams, although now she couldn't remember what he had been doing. It was strange that he still occupied her thoughts but sometimes it was worth it.

It took a moment, but then images of their kiss and then his choice ,reminding her that she shouldn't think about him anymore.

The storm was rapidly growing more violent, the wind was growing stronger. Caroline looked around the cave, even if it was disastrous outside, that didn't mean she would sit there like a little girl. Caroline was different now, and that pushed her to make a quick movement to entrance. Once she had fluffed her hair, she made way outside but checked to make sure no one was awake.

Once she saw that the coast was clear she left to enter the cool air.

Suddenly Caroline heard a noise; it was the sound of an intruder behind her, although it sounded more human-like. Caroline continued through the village slowly, as the noise began to get louder. As she moved forward she began to make out a shape in front of her through the darkness. It was a person, Niklaus.

"Nik" Caroline finally remarked. She didn't know what else to say to the man who took her heart and never returned it. He had ripped it instead.

He ran forward to her, pushing her back to the caves. His calm demeanor had left and was replaced with what looked like worry.

"Caroline you have to go! You can't get hurt!" He urgently spoke. He wasn't going to have her around, she needed to stay safe.

"You don't care so it doesn't matter." Caroline whispered. She looked down at the ground away from his piercing eyes.

"Of course I care about you. You are the most important thing to me." He relaxed with his confession. The hope was clear in his eyes. He was hoping she would just hug him and never let him go. How wrong he was…

"You are a liar and a coward. Stop pretending I am worth your time, just go back to your _wife_." Caroline snapped. She turned away not interested in this confrontation. He wasn't worth anymore of her worthless tears, she had cried enough for a lifetime.

She felt his hand smoothly reach for her arm and pull her right back to him. Instead of leaving space between them, Caroline was pressed against his strong chest. His blazing eyes caught her view and wouldn't look away. Before Caroline could throw another insult at him, Niklaus pulled her into him.

His lips met hers in need, his body pressing firmly to hers. He wouldn't let her go, not again. They continued to kiss, one kiss turned into two. Then came three and soon they simply lost count.

He almost sighed in relief when Caroline gave in and passionately kissed him smiled against her lips and pulled her closer to him. She had finally gave in, perhaps they still had a chance. He had to at least have a small slither of faith in this undeniable love he felt for the strong, stubborn and beautiful woman in his arms.

She pulled back in surprise when his tongue swept out across her lower lip. She finally realized how wrong this was, what was going on was plain wrong. The slap came next, it was harsh against his cheek. The red mark followed shortly after but truthfully he felt nothing.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He stopped her with another hard kiss, his hands stroking her back in an attempt of soothing her. This was the last moment he would have with her and even if she didn't approve he would get one final kiss. Because kissing Caroline was pure heaven, it was indescribable.

This time she fought him once again. But she moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, he took control not letting her breathe. Caroline realized just how badly he had ruined her for any and all other male suitors.

"Do my kisses not show my affection for you?" Klaus said, his voice was soft now as he was only an inch away from Caroline's face.

"You are married to Tatia." She yelled pushing him away.

"Well you are promised to my older brother." He sharply added. Anger surrounded him once again. He would never understand this constant rage that he felt for ages now.

"He is the better man for me so your affections mean nothing to me." The rain poured down harshly soaking the two angry people.

"Elijah was always the better son, brother and now man! Well I hope you enjoy him when you finally give yourself fully to him!" Nik was bitter, heartbroken and just cold.

Another slap sound through the night as the thunder hit. Right away he regretted his words but he couldn't seem to know what to do.

"How could you consider thinking that I loved him? It wasn't real! Any of it!" She revealed. Caroline didn't understand why she was giving in, she wasn't supposed to but being with him was too overwhelming. Caroline couldn't handle this pain but she had to admit the truth.

"What? Mikael told me the truth, about you and Elijah. You were warming his bed long before coming to mine" He was shaking his head though, grasping her shoulders in between his hands. His hold wasn't to firm but it was strong enough to show her how much pain he was truly in. The thought of his brother touching, kissing or holding his girl drove him insane.

"What about us? Mikael doesn't know anything!. We were the ones to trick him!" Caroline said confused. What was he referring to? Getting her hope up was useless but yet it didn't stop the girl.

Suddenly everything clicked in Nik's head. They were set up, both of them. Niklaus didn't say anything though; he just stared at her, emotionless again. Caroline had truly loved him then, she told him the truth. This woman actually wanted to be with him and this hadn't clicked until now. Niklaus realized that this was the woman he wanted to spend his life with since she saved him from his father's wrath. But only now did he understand that this angel might actually want him in return.

"Mikael had told me that you wanted Elijah and if I stayed with you, then you would be harmed." He spoke sadly, his voice was a whisper now, more tender.

"That isn't true! I would never want Elijah, never." Caroline didn't understand how exactly they go into this position. In the rain; yelling then kissing then yelling again.

"And I don't love Tatia!" He replied.

"None of that is true…So you don't love Tatia." Caroline asked.

"Never. My heart was, is and will always belong to you my love." Niklaus said as he neared her.

Knowing she was about to hear something serious from him, she stayed quiet.

"I love you Caroline." Niklaus said with more love then she thought possible. All she could do was really look at the remarkable man in front of her.

"I love you Nik. Always and Forever."

Caroline gasped as his lips briefly returned to hers. As soon as she answered his affections her back was against the cold tree, she felt his hand grasp her waist and pull her toward him. She reached her hands up until they met his curly blonde hair. She wound her fingers around his neck and the back of his head as she took control of the the kiss. She felt his tongue press against her lips, and she invited him in with eagerness, feeling his tongue dance with her own.

There was still rain and wind, but the worst of the storm had slowed its pace.

Caroline felt his soaked shirt under her fingertips. Caroline broke away to trail her hand lower. She could feel his gaze on her, watching her as she ran her hands down his shoulders, then to the middle of his chest. She couldn't help kissing his neck sweetly, loving the moans that she pulled out of him.

She wanted to break away and make him suffer or just tell him they weren't supposed to be together but, nothing,

Caroline felt him trail kisses down her neck, then to her chest. He broke apart only to pick her up in his arms and lower them to the soft ground beneath them. Caroline clutched his shirt tightly not wanting to let him go. He eagerly returned the favor while running his hands through her soft blonde locks. For a few moments they simply stared at one another until the sound of a wolf howling broke their moment.

Suddenly it hit Caroline. "Nik why were you out here?" He couldn't have just been there confidently and the wolves were slowly entering their town. It was time for the rampage to begin.

"I was supposed to meet Henrik." Nik replied calmly. He had promised to finally take his brother to see the creatures shifting but his darling Caroline had interrupted him. He had assumed Henrik just never woke up again to meet him, but what if he was wrong?

The pair stared at one another then yelled "Henrik!"

The howling got louder and then a scream was what they both heard before their lives changed.

* * *

The wind whispered through the woods, rustling the leaves and branches of the centuries old oak trees. He felt the air slide over his fur, bringing a melting pot of scents to his nostrils. His eyes slowly closed as he took in a breath.

The village was clear and remained that way for the whole night if not longer. He retreated back to the forest trying to find the scent that was just seemed strange.

An unfamiliar sound echoed in the land until it reached his perceptive ears. His eyes opened immediately, flashing gold. He tilted his head to the side, straining to identify the sound.

A soft thud was heard while a pair of feet pressed against the cold wet ground. He felt his body tense and one word came to mind. Intruder. He moved with supernatural speed, away from the scent. Killing wasn't the idea, last time he almost killed them he wasn't sure if his self control was up to its standards.

He was only given sight of the back of the intruder. A small boy frightened and alone. He let out a low growl as he made his way further in the woods towards his victim.

He could smell _him_ on the little boys clothes. He decidedly stepped out of the shadows as he gave into the vengeance he felt. His sharp teeth appeared with the devilish smirk forming on the wolf's face. He snarled loudly before jumping onto his victim and ripping him to shreds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a warning, this chapter is a tease! My apologies...**

* * *

''Kol stop it.'' A young blonde girl shrieked loudly as she ran through the field of flowers. There was a river near the large clearing with endless nature surrounding them all around. Three people took their time enjoying the wonderful weather that day. It was a rare turn of events because lately their mother was too overprotective to let her children out of her sight. She would barely allow them to continue their chores while they started to mature over time.

The young mischievous boy with the bright and excited eyes splattered more water in his sister's hair loving how much this affected her. She always yelled and then cried like a little child always yelling for him to stop. Usually Mikael would overhear and grow angry with Kol but not for long. Not like the way he grew upset with Niklaus.

Speaking of the older brother, he caught up with his younger siblings chuckling at the ridiculous sight in front of him. Rebekah was tugging at her wet braid attempting to release her hair and dry it in the wind. But Kol kept sneaking up behind her pushing her onto the dirty ground and drenching her in water. The two fought constantly never giving one another a break but soon they would grow tired and let Niklaus lead them home.

''Come on Kol. We can't be out her for too long so finish your little water fight and follow me.'' Niklaus turned back to the path that would bring them to their home. He could hear Kol staining his sister's dress with some dirt from the filthy ground.

''You will soon realize that playing pranks won't entertain you for long my brother.'' The young man whispered mostly to himself. He rubbed his hands trying to soothe the pain that would constantly burden him. Mikael had forced him to cut wood for a fire almost the whole night. It was already the beginning of a new day when his father allowed him to stop. It had been exhausting and painful. But Nik wasn't one to complain, he wouldn't let his father win his little game.

Finally the laughter and shrieking died down, the three siblings arrived back with some berries and a few pails of water. But what caught their attention was the loud scream. It sounded as if a death was occurring in front of them and it came from their own hut.

Elijah stood near the entrance waiting for his siblings. As they arrived he closed off the distance between them announcing that their mother was indeed in labor. After an endless amount of time Ayanna finally emerged from the hut with a blanket slightly red from the blood.

''Children, come meet your new little brother. His name is Henrik.''

A new brother? Confusion filled Kol and Rebekah's faces, where did this brother come from? And why was he all red and extremely small? When did their mother have time to find them a sibling once again?

His footsteps were slow and hesitant as he approached the new addition to his family. There was a small pink baby with his eyes closed. Niklaus reached to touch him, suddenly his eyes opened and an unmistakable smile formed on Henrik's face. He seemed so small and harmless. He didn't deserve to be born into such a difficult life. But life didn't seem fair to anyone.

Kol and Rebekah stayed quiet as they continued to admire the new addition to their already large family. It was a wonderful ending to a bright day.

* * *

Rough fingers covered in black shards of charcoal carefully brushed against the ridged and torn parchment firmly placed on his lap. Niklaus stared at it with a serious and concerned look upon his face, pursing his lips together as he contemplated the minor details of the sketch in front of him. He never felt as if it would be perfect but the efforts were certainly worth it. He pressed a thumb to his chin as he contemplated his next detail. The meadow was clear today which was an unexpected joy.

He brushed his fingers gingerly against the paper with a gentleness that was considered foreign and absent these days. It was difficult for him to express such emotions in front of his father. Mikael would harm him if he was to find out that Niklaus was sketching again.

His father punished him last time that he found the drawings among Niklaus' limited possessions.

Taking a beat back to admire his work, a sigh escaped Nik as he once again grew disappointed in his talent. He didn't even truly consider it talent lately, just a ridiculous waste of time.

Someone approached him from behind and a smile broke out on Niklaus' face.

''Henrik if you keep sneaking out this way then we will have a problem.''

''Nik I just wanted to join you today. Mother kept telling me that I was in her way so I came here. If you don't mind...'' Henrik looked unsure now that he stepped closer to his brother.

Niklaus patted the space next to him on the firm rock, grinning at his younger brother's enthusiasm.

''That looks brilliant. How are you this talented?'' Henrik always followed his brother around, admiring him and hoping to someday become like him. His brother was very strong, confident and independent. He was also caring and kind when their parents weren't around.

Henrik knew that his brother deserved some more happiness in his life because a smile was quite rare these days. Mostly he would go around with a serious look that scared Henrik more than anything. He couldn't stand the thought that his evil father was tearing apart the small amount of love that Niklaus had left.

''Look at what I drew yesterday.'' Henrik unrolled a sketch of Niklaus looking after his horse. He spent most of his time with that horse, riding or simply grooming it.

''That is very good. Soon you will be better then anyone else in the village.'' Niklaus could see his younger brother's eyes light up at the compliment.

''Not you. No one can ever be better then you.'' Henrik spoke honestly and genuinely. To him there was no one better then Nik. His older brother had no faults, he was a true man.

Nik suddenly pulled his younger brother into a hug before continuing his sketch. Both acted as if that obvious sign of affection hadn't occurred but the tears in Henrik's eyes were proof enough. The two would always be brother, their bond would never be broken.

* * *

''Alright so after you throw this in the air just hit it with the stick. I enjoy calling it a bat and this is a ball.'' Kol grinned at his invention. It was just a game to pass the time but it seemed to catch on quickly. Every boy in the village approached him in hopes of learning the rules. But the only person whose opinion mattered gave him all the conformation he needed when she tucked her long hair behind her ear and smiled warmly at him. Addrianna would forever haunt his dreams, she was a true beauty. Today they had even exchanged a few words as Kol led Henrik back to the forest where he would be trained to play the game baseball.

Kol watched his younger brother attempt to play this new game but would fail multiple times before he finally got the hang of it. By sunset the young boy hit the ball farther then Kol himself.

* * *

''Everything will be alright.'' Henrik whispered to his brother.

He knew all about Nik's true love for Caroline but his need to marry Tatia.

''How do you know?'' Niklaus' vulnerability was evident in the darkness.

''I just do. You deserve to be happy.'' Henrik spoke up again before disappearing into the trees.

* * *

Henrik saw something he shouldn't have. Nik and Caroline were kissing, it was gross but they seemed to be enjoying it. Henrik knew they needed privacy so he left quickly but not before he heard the strange noise coming from Caroline, it must have been pleasure. He couldn't imagine doing that with a girl in the future but if Niklaus liked to engage in such activities then perhaps Henrik would just have to wait and see.

He walked back to the underground cave knowing that their night of adventure was cancelled. He was having a better time with his blonde girl and his younger brother couldn't be happier for him. Those two would always be meant for one another.

A howl snapped him out of the happy trance he was in, instead he was frightened. There stood a tall wolf with anger and venom literally dripping from him. He looked terrifying but it was what followed that was the end for the boy.

The wolf pushed him to the ground and started to tear at him. The razor sharp claws were no match for his small body. The blood began to stain his thin shirt, but soon the pain subsided. Henrik was getting used to the scratched, they were already to deep to do anything. He didn't even try to free himself knowing it was no use and if he did then Niklaus would be the next victim. And he wouldn't allow that, he would just give in. Tears sprung to his eyes as the pain arose slightly more, the end was near. He had lived a shirt life, it wasn't the best. But the memories were what kept him going, the happy times between himself and his siblings. His family.

Henrik would never forget the love he felt from him brothers and sister, the unconditional love was what kept him happy. Even those nights when Niklaus would cry out from the pain in both his reality and his dreams, as long as they stuck together, then they couldn't be harmed.

Somewhere far away he heard his name being called but it was too late. His time was over.

* * *

**I know this is shorter then usual, but in the next chapter there will be lots of pain after Henrik's death and things will only go down hill from there. But I believe things need to get better!**


End file.
